Ìåíÿ çîâóò Ñåâåðóñ!
by Dyna2000
Summary: Êîãäà Íåâèëë Ëîíãáîòòîì ñëó÷àéíî îáëèë çåëüåì ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà, íèêòî â Õîãâàðäñå è íå äîãàäûâàëñÿ, ÷òî åñòü âåùè è ïîõóæå Âîëüäåìîðòà. Ïå
1. Ñ çåëüÿìè øóòêè ïëîõè

**Ìåíÿ çîâóò Ñåâåðóñ**

Àâòîð: Silverfox (Silverfox@kabsi.at) 

_Ïåðåâîä÷èê: Dyna Dyna2000@yandex.ru_

Îò ïåðåâîä÷èêà: Ðàçðåøåíèå íà ïåðåâîä ïîëó÷åíî. Äà, ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî ôàíôèê óæå ïåðåâåäåí äðóãèì ÷åëîâåêîì è ëåæèò ãäå-òî â Èíòåðíåòå. Ìû îáå ïîïðîñèëè ðàçðåøåíèå è îáå ïîëó÷èëè åãî. 

Òîðæåñòâåííî êëÿíóñü, ÷òî òîò ïåðåâîä ÿ íå ÷èòàëà, ïîýòîìó âñå âîçìîæíûå ñîâïàäåíèÿ – ÷èñòàÿ ñëó÷àéíîñòü ^_~ 

Îðèãèíàë ëåæèò íà ff.net 

**×àñòü ïåðâàÿ: Ñ çåëüÿìè øóòêè ïëîõè**

Íåâèëë Ëîíãáîòòîì ñîñðåäîòî÷åííî ðàññìàòðèâàë ëåæàâøèå íà ïàðòå ïàó÷üè ëàïêè. Êîãäà èõ íàäî äîáàâèòü â çåëüå? Ñêîëüêî? Âõîäÿò ëè âîîáùå ïàó÷üè ëàïêè â ñîñòàâ? 

Îí íèêàê íå ìîã âñïîìíèòü. Íåâèëë âñåãäà óõèòðÿëñÿ çàáûòü ñàìîå âàæíîå, à êîãäà îí âäîáàâîê áûë åùå ÷åì-òî èñïóãàí, ñèòóàöèÿ ñòàíîâèëàñü êðèòè÷åñêîé. 

Êàê è âñåãäà íà óðîêàõ çåëèé. 

Ñåé÷àñ Íåâèëë áûë íå ïðîñòî èñïóãàí, îí áûë â óæàñå. Îí ñìåðòåëüíî áîÿëñÿ ñäåëàòü êàêóþ-íèáóäü îøèáêó è âñå èñïîðòèòü. Âçäðàãèâàë ïðè ìûñëè î âîçìîæíûõ ïîñëåäñòâèÿõ (â ïðîøëûé ðàç âçðûâîì åãî øâûðíóëî íà ñîñåäíþþ ïàðòó, è îí ÷óòü íå ñëîìàë ðóêó). Õîëîäåë îò ïåðñïåêòèâû íåèçáåæíîé âñòðå÷è ñî ñëèçåðèíöàìè (â ýòîì ãîäó Ãðèôôèíäîð è Ñëèçåðèí çàíèìàëèñü âìåñòå äàæå íà óðîêàõ Ïðåâðàùåíèé). Íî áîëüøå âñåãî íà ñâåòå Íåâèëë áîÿëñÿ ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà. 

Áîæå, ÷òî ñ íèì ñäåëàåò Ñíåéï, åñëè ïîéìàåò íà î÷åðåäíîé îøèáêå! Ïðåäñòàâèâ ñåáå âîçìîæíûå äåéñòâèÿ è ñëîâà ïðîôåññîðà, Íåâèëë çàòðÿññÿ, êàê îñèíîâûé ëèñò. 

Ïàó÷üè ëàïêè: ñåé÷àñ? ïîçæå? íå êëàñòü âîîáùå? Ëàäíî, ðàç îíè îêàçàëèñü ó íåãî íà ïàðòå, òî äîëæíû âõîäèòü â ðåöåïò. 

Ñåé÷àñ èëè ïîòîì? Íó... íàäî æå èõ êîãäà-íèáóäü ïîëîæèòü. Âïîëíå âîçìîæíî, ÷òî ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ. Äà, êàêàÿ ðàçíèöà! 

Ñêîëüêî? Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îí ðåøèë íå ìó÷èòüñÿ è ïîëîæèòü âñå. Çåëüå òàê è òàê íå ïîëó÷èòñÿ. Ðàíüøå íèêîãäà íå ïîëó÷àëîñü. 

«Ãîñïîäè, ïîæàëóéñòà, òîëüêî áû íå âçîðâàëîñü!» - ìûñëåííî âçìîëèëñÿ îí, ñîáðàë îñòàòêè ñâîåé õðàáðîñòè è øâûðíóë çëîñ÷àñòíûå êîíå÷íîñòè â êëîêî÷óùóþ çåëåíóþ æèäêîñòü. 

Åñòü! Âñå ëè îí ñäåëàë ïðàâèëüíî? Î, ìîæåò áûòü, èõ íàäî áûëî ñïåðâà ïîðåçàòü?! 

Íåâèëë âïèëñÿ âçãëÿäîì â êîòåë, ñëîâíî õîòåë çàãèïíîòèçèðîâàòü åãî. «Ïîæàëóéñòà, òîëüêî íå âçðûâàéñÿ! Äåëàé, ÷òî õî÷åøü, òîëüêî íå âçðûâàéñÿ!» 

Çåëüå ïîä÷èíèëîñü. Îíî ìåäëåííî ïîáåëåëî, ïîòîì ñòàëî ïðîçðà÷íûì êàê âîäà. 

Òàê è äîëæíî áûòü? Íåâèëë áûñòðî îãëÿäåëñÿ ïî ñòîðîíàì. Ó âñåõ çåëüå áûëî çåëåíûì! Òîëüêî íå ýòî! Òåì âðåìåíåì Ñíåéï óñòðåìèëñÿ â åãî ñòîðîíó ñ íåäîáðûì áëåñêîì â ãëàçàõ. 

Íîãè Íåâèëëà ïîäêîñèëèñü, ïîäæèëêè çàòðÿñëèñü, è îí êðåïêî âöåïèëñÿ â ïàðòó, ÷òîáû íå óïàñòü. 

- Òàê-òàê, Ëîíãáîòòîì! – ëàñêîâî ïðîïåë Ñíåéï. - È ÷òî òóò ó íàñ çà öâåò? 

«Êòî-íèáóäü, ñïàñèòå ìåíÿ. Ïîæàëóéñòà!» - ìûñëåííî âçâûë Íåâèëë, êîãäà ïðîôåññîð âïëîòíóþ ïîäîøåë ê íåìó. È çåëüå ñíîâà ïîä÷èíèëîñü! 

Â ãëóáèíå êîòëà âîçíèê ëåãêèé äûìîê, êîòîðûé çàêðóòèëñÿ âñå áûñòðåå è áûñòðåå. 

Íåâèëë ïîñïåøíî îòîøåë â ñòîðîíó, Ñíåéï ïîäîøåë åùå áëèæå, âíèìàòåëüíî ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ çåëüå. 

- ×òî Âû òàêîå ñäåëàëè Ëîíãáîòòîì? ß åùå íèêîãäà íå âèäåë, ÷òîáû Ëå÷åáíîå çåëüå âåëî ñåáÿ òàêèì îáðàçîì! 

- ß..ÿ..ÿ.. ÿ í-íå ç-çíàþ, ñ-ñýð, – òîëüêî è ñìîã ñêàçàòü Íåâèëë åäâà ñëûøíûì øåïîòîì. 

Òåïåðü óæå âåñü êëàññ îáðàòèë íà íèõ âíèìàíèå. Íàä êîòëîì âçìåòíóëñÿ íåáîëüøîé âèõðü, à ñàìî çåëüå ñòàëî ìîëî÷íî-áåëûì, çàøèïåëî è çàáóëüêàëî. 

Ó÷åíèêè ïîñìûøëåíåå íà÷àëè ìåäëåííî îòñòóïàòü, ïðåäâèäÿ åùå îäèí çíàìåíèòûé âçðûâ à-ëÿ Íåâèëë Ëîíãáîòòîì. 

Ñíåéï, î÷åâèäíî ïðèøåë ê òàêîìó æå âûâîäó, âçìàõîì ïàëî÷êè ïîãàñèâ ïëàìÿ ïîä êîòëîì. 

Ñëèøêîì ïîçäíî! Ïðîãðåìåë âçðûâ, è êîòåë Íåâèëëà ðàçëåòåëñÿ íà òûñÿ÷è îñêîëêîâ, îêàòèâ Ñíåéïà òàèíñòâåííûì çåëüåì ñ ãîëîâû äî íîã. 

Ïðîôåññîð ãðîìêî çàêðè÷àë îò áîëè. 

Íåâèëë òîëüêî âñõëèïíóë îò ñòðàõà. Åãî çåëüå îøïàðèëî ñàìîãî çëîïàìÿòíîãî ÷åëîâåêà âî âñåì Õîãâàðäñå! Îí òðóï! 

Êëàññ â óæàñå íàáëþäàë çà ïðîèñõîäÿùèì: Ñëèçåðèíöû èñïóãàëèñü çà Ñíåéïà, Ãðèôôèíäîðöû – çà æèçíü Íåâèëëà. Ñàìûå õðàáðûå íà÷àëè îñòîðîæíî ïðèáëèæàòüñÿ. 

Çàìåòèâ ýòî, Ñíåéï ïåðåñèëèë áîëü. 

- Íåò, íè ê ÷åìó íå ïðèêàñàéòåñü! ß íå çíàþ, êàê _ýòî_ äåéñòâóåò, íî â òîì, ÷òî îíî äåéñòâóåò, íå ñîìíåâàþñü. Ïðèâåäèòå â ïîðÿäîê êëàññ, íî íå ïðèêàñàéòåñü ê çåëüþ! Îñòàâøååñÿ îò óðîêà âðåìÿ ïîòðàòüòå íà ñàìîñòîÿòåëüíóþ ïîäãîòîâêó. Äîìàøíåãî çàäàíèÿ íå áóäåò! – Ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè îí ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è âûøåë èç êëàññà. 

Ïÿòèêóðñíèêè ìîë÷à ñìîòðåëè åìó âñëåä. 

- Íå áóäåò? – íå âåðÿ ñâîèì óøàì, ïåðåñïðîñèë Ãàððè Ïîòòåð. 

- Íå áóäåò, – ïîäòâåðäèë Äðàêî Ìàëôîé, è îøàðàøåíî ïîñìîòðåë íà ñâîåãî çàêëÿòîãî âðàãà, îò óäèâëåíèÿ ïîçàáûâ î ñâîåé íåïðèÿçíè ê ãðèôôèíäîðöó. 

Íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò óøëî íà îñîçíàíèå âñåé íåâåðîÿòíîñòè ñâåðøèâøåãîñÿ: _Ñíåéï_ îòïóñòèë êëàññ _áåç_ äîìàøíåãî çàäàíèÿ. 

- Åìó äîëæíî áûòü äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïëîõî… – çàìåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà, êîãäà îíè, íàêîíåö, ïðèñòóïèëè ê óáîðêå. 

- Ìîæåò, ñòîèò ñõîäèòü â áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî è ïðîâåäàòü ïðîôåññîðà? – ïðåäëîæèë Ãàððè. 

- Ïðîâåäàòü? – â óæàñå îòîçâàëñÿ Ðîí, – Ãàððè, ýòî æå Ñíåéï! Êîìó êàêîå äåëî äî åãî çäîðîâüÿ? Íàäåþñü, çåëüå åãî ïðèêîí÷èò! 

- Âðÿä ëè, – çàäóì÷èâî ïðîòÿíóëà Ãåðìèîíà. - Çåëüå òîëüêî-òîëüêî ñíÿëè ñ îãíÿ. Ñíåéï, íàâåðíîå, ïðîñòî îøïàðèëñÿ. 

- Íî îí ñêàçàë, ÷òî îíî íà ÷òî-òî äåéñòâóåò! – âñõëèïíóë Íåâèëë, îæèäàÿ íåìèíóåìîé ìåñòè çëîïàìÿòíîãî ïðîôåññîðà. 

- Äà ëàäíî, Íåâèëë, êàê òîëüêî äåéñòâèå çåëüÿ çàêîí÷èòñÿ, ó Ñíåéïà îñòàíåòñÿ òîëüêî ïàðà-òðîéêà ïðèëè÷íûõ îæîãîâ. 

- À åñëè îíî íå çàêîí÷èòñÿ? - âçäðîãíóâ âñåì òåëîì, ïèñêíóë Íåâèëë. 

- Íå ãîâîðè åðóíäû, - çàÿâèë Ðîí. - Âñå çåëüÿ ðàíî èëè ïîçäíî òåðÿþò ñèëó. Òàê, Ãåðìèîíà? 

- Âîîáùå-òî íåò! Ëå÷åáíûå çåëüÿ, îäíî èç êîòîðûõ ìû ãîòîâèëè, â ýòîì ñëó÷àå áûëè áû ñîâåðøåííî áåñïîëåçíû. Âåñüìà âåðîÿòíî, ÷òî äëÿ íåéòðàëèçàöèè ïîòðåáóåòñÿ ñïåöèàëüíûé àíòèäîò. 

Íåâèëë çàðûäàë â ãîëîñ, à Ðîí ïîäïðûãíóë, âûáðîñèâ êóëàê â âîçäóõ: 

- Óðà! À ïîêà îíè áóäóò åãî èñêàòü, ó íàñ íå áóäåò çàíÿòèé ïî çåëüÿì! 

Îñòàëüíûå ãðèôôèíäîðöû íå ñìîãëè ðàçäåëèòü åãî ðàäîñòü: îíè óñïîêàèâàëè Íåâèëëà. 

Ñëèçåðèíöû â äðóãîì êîíöå êîìíàòû ïðèøëè ê òåì æå âûâîäàì è âñòðåâîæèëèñü. Ñíåéï áûë äåêàíîì Ñëèçåðèíà. ×òî ñëó÷èòüñÿ ñ ôàêóëüòåòîì, åñëè ïðîôåññîð íàäîëãî çàáîëååò? 

Çàêîí÷èâ óáîðêó, ãðèôôèíäîðöû ðàäîñòíî ðàçáåæàëèñü ïî ñâîèì äåëàì (êðîìå Ãåðìèîíû, êîòîðàÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïîøëà çàíèìàòüñÿ â áèáëèîòåêó), à ñëèçåðèíöû â ïîëíîì ñîñòàâå íàïðàâèëèñü â áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî, âûÿñíÿòü, ÷òî ñòðÿñëîñü ñî Ñíåéïîì. 

Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè íàîòðåç îòêàçàëàñü èõ ïóñêàòü. Òàêóþ îðàâó? Íè çà ÷òî! Íåò, è ïî îäèíî÷êå òîæå íå ïóñòèò! Íåò, îíà íå ñêàæåò èì, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü ñî Ñíåéïîì! Íåò, îíà ñîìíåâàåòñÿ, ÷òî îí ñìîæåò çàâòðà âåñòè óðîêè! 

Ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè ìàäàì Ïîìôðè çàõëîïíóëà äâåðü ïåðåä íîñîì ó ñëèçåðèíöåâ. Îíè ïûòàëèñü ñòó÷àòü, íî áåçóñïåøíî. 

Ìåäñåñòðà ïðîñòî íå çíàëà, ÷òî ñêàçàòü ðåáÿòàì. Êðîìå òîãî, åå æäàëî áîëåå âàæíîå äåëî. Êàê îêàçàëîñü, Íåâèëë Ëîíãáîòòîì, óõèòðèëñÿ ñîçäàòü Çåëüå Þíîñòè. Ñíåéï ìîëîäåë íà ãëàçàõ, è îíà íè÷åãî íå ìîãëà ñ ýòèì ñäåëàòü. Îíà èñïðîáîâàëà è çåëüÿ, è ÷àðû, è çåëüÿ âìåñòå ñ ÷àðàìè, íî âñå áåñòîëêó. 

Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ñåðüåçíî îïàñàëàñü, ÷òî çåëüå ìîæåò óáèòü Ñíåéïà. Äàæå åñëè îíî è íå ñìåðòåëüíî, âñå ðàâíî ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî áîëåçíåííî… Ñíåéï, îäíàêî, íå æàëîâàëñÿ, à ìåòîäè÷íî èññëåäîâàë áîëüíè÷íûé çàïàñ èíãðåäèåíòîâ äëÿ çåëèé, ïûòàÿñü îïðåäåëèòü, êàêóþ êîìáèíàöèþ îíè åùå íå ïðîáîâàëè. 

Íåîæèäàííî îí ñõâàòèë ñ ïîëêè êàêóþ-òî êíèæêó è ïîäîøåë ê ìàäàì Ïîìôðè. 

- Âîò, – íà óäèâëåíèå ñïîêîéíî ñêàçàë îí, – ýòî ìîæåò ñðàáîòàòü. 

Îíà âíèìàòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåëà íà ðåöåïò. Ñíåéï áûë ïðàâ. Ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî ìîãëî ñðàáîòàòü. Íî ó íèõ îñòàëîñü òàê ìàëî âðåìåíè… 

***

Íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ ñïóñòÿ ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ñèäåëà íà ýêñòðåííîì ñîâåùàíèè ïðåïîäàâàòåëüñêîãî ñîñòàâà, ñîçâàííîì ïî åå íàñòîÿíèþ. 

Îáúÿñíÿÿ, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî ñî Ñíåéïîì, ìåäñåñòðà î÷åíü õîòåëà ïðîâàëèòüñÿ ñêâîçü çåìëþ. Îíà âñåõ ïîäâåëà! Íå òîëüêî Ñåâåðóñà, íî, ïðåæäå âñåãî, Äàìáëäîðà! Äèðåêòîð ñ÷èòàë Ñíåéïà áëèçêèì äðóãîì, õîòÿ ìûñëü î òîì, ÷òî êòî-òî ìîæåò äåéñòâèòåëüíî ëþáèòü ìàñòåðà çåëèé, áûëà âûøå ïîíèìàíèÿ ìàäàì Ïîìôðè. Ïðàâäà, ñåé÷àñ îíà áû ëè÷íî ðàñöåëîâàëà Ñíåéïà, âîçíèêíè îí íà ïîðîãå êàáèíåòà, æèâîé è íåâðåäèìûé. 

- Ïîïïè, íî òû ãîâîðèøü, ÷òî ïðîöåññ óäàëîñü îñòàíîâèòü? – óòî÷íèë Äàìáëäîð, ñìåøèíêè â åãî ãëàçàõ èñ÷åçëè, óñòóïèâ ìåñòî áåñïîêîéñòâó. 

- Äà, Àëüáóñ, íî ÿ íå ïðåäñòàâëÿþ, êàê ïîâåðíóòü åãî âñïÿòü! – Îíà òåðïåòü íå ìîãëà ðàçî÷àðîâûâàòü äðóãèõ. 

- Òû ñîâåðøåííî óâåðåíà, ÷òî åìó íå ñòàíåò õóæå? Åãî æèçíü âíå îïàñíîñòè? 

- Ñ ìîìåíòà ïðèíÿòèÿ êîíòðçåëüÿ ïðîøëî áîëåå òðåõ ÷àñîâ, è ÿ íå âèæó íèêàêèõ èçìåíåíèé. Ëåêàðñòâî ëè ïîäåéñòâîâàëî, çåëüå ëè óòðàòèëî ñèëó – íå ìîãó ñêàçàòü. Íî ÷òî ÿ ñîâåðøåííî òî÷íî è àáñîëþòíî íå çíàþ, òàê ýòî, êàê ñäåëàòü Ñåâåðóñà ïðåæíèì! – ÷óòü íå ïëàêàëà ìåäñåñòðà. 

Òåì íå ìåíåå, Äàìáëäîð âîñïðÿë äóõîì. 

- Áóäåò òåáå, Ïîïïè, – óñïîêàèâàþùå çàìåòèë îí, – Ðàç îí âíå îïàñíîñòè, ó íàñ åñòü âðåìÿ äëÿ ïîèñêîâ ðåøåíèÿ. Òû ñïàñëà åìó æèçíü, à ýòî óæå äîñòèæåíèå. Ïðåäëàãàþ ïîçâàòü ìèñòåðà Ëîíãáîòòîìà è ñïðîñèòü, êàê åìó óäàëîñü ñîçäàòü òàêîå çåëüå. 

- ß ïðèâåäó åãî! – âûçâàëàñü ïðîôåññîð Ñïðàóò. - Ñêîðåå âñåãî, îí ïðÿ÷åòñÿ â îðàíæåðåå. Íåâèëë ëþáèò âîçèòüñÿ ñ ðàñòåíèÿìè è ÷àñòî ïîìîãàåò ìíå, - äîáàâèëà îíà, çàìåòèâ óäèâëåííûå âçãëÿäû. 

- Íî, Àëüáóñ! Íà ïîèñêè àíòèäîòà ìîãóò óéòè íåäåëè! - ïèñêíóë ïðîôåññîð Ôëèòâèê. - Êòî áóäåò ïðåïîäàâàòü çåëüÿ è ïðèñìàòðèâàòü çà ñëèçåðèíöàìè? 

Ãëàçà Äàìáëäîðà çàäîðíî áëåñíóëè: 

- Ïîõîæå, ìíå ïðèäåòñÿ âçÿòü äåëî â ñâîè ðóêè. 

Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ïðåêðàñíî ïîìíèëà, êàê Äàìáëäîð áûë ãëàâîé Ãðèôôèíäîðà è êàêîå óäîâîëüñòâèå îí ïîëó÷àë îò ñâîåé ðàáîòû. Íî… 

- Àëüáóñ, - îñòîðîæíî íà÷àëà îíà, – Íàäåþñü, òû îòäàåøü ñåáå îò÷åò, ÷òî ñëèçåðèíöû ýòî ñîâñåì íå òî æå ñàìîå, ÷òî ãðèôôèíäîðöû? Îíè àãðåññèâíûå, æåñòîêèå è íåäîâåð÷èâûå. Äëÿ íèõ òû ãðèôôèíäîðåö, à çíà÷èò, âðàã ïî îïðåäåëåíèþ. 

- Íå âîëíóéñÿ, Ïîïïè! Íåíàäîëãî ìîèõ ñêðîìíûõ ñèë âïîëíå õâàòèò. Ïðîáëåì íå áóäåò! Ñåâåðóñ æå ïðåêðàñíî ñïðàâëÿëñÿ ñ íèìè, à îí íå ñëèøêîì õîðîøî ëàäèò ñ ëþäüìè. 

Ñ ýòèì ìàäàì Ïîìôðè íå ìîãëà íå ñîãëàñèòüñÿ. È âñå æå ÷òî-òî íå äàâàëî åé ïîêîÿ, íàïîìèíàÿ, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ – íå Äàìáëäîð, è ÷òî, âîçìîæíî, îíè íåäîîöåíèëè ñïîñîáíîñòü ìàñòåðà çåëèé äåðæàòü ïîä êîíòðîëåì ñàìûé íåóïðàâëÿåìûé è íåóæèâ÷èâûé ôàêóëüòåò øêîëû. 

- Êñòàòè, î Ñåâåðóñå, – âìåøàëàñü ÌàêÃîíàãîëë. - ×òî äåëàòü ñ íèì? Íå ìîæåì æå ìû çàïåðåòü åãî â ãîñïèòàëå íà íåîïðåäåëåííîå âðåìÿ. 

- Íó...- íåóâåðåííî ïðîòÿíóë Äàìáëäîð, - ñêîëüêî åìó ñåé÷àñ, Ïîïïè? 

- Ñêîëüêî? Ñ ýòèì çåëüåì íè÷åãî íåëüçÿ óòâåðæäàòü íàâåðíÿêà. Îòêóäà ìíå çíàòü?! 

- Ïðèáëèçèòåëüíûé ïîäñ÷åò âïîëíå ïîäîéäåò – ìÿãêî çàìåòèë Äàìáëäîð. 

- Õì… Âûãëÿäèò îí íà äâåíàäöàòü - òðèíàäöàòü, íî ÿ ïîìíþ, îí âñåãäà êàçàëñÿ ìëàäøå ñâîèõ ëåò. Äóìàþ, ÷åòûðíàäöàòü èëè ïÿòíàäöàòü ëåò. Íî êàêîå ýòî èìååò çíà÷åíèå? 

- Â ýòîì ñëó÷àå, îïðåäåëèì åãî íà ïÿòûé êóðñ Ñëèçåðèíà. – çàêëþ÷èë Äàìáëäîð. Îí ïðåêðàñíî ïîëàäèò ñ íèìè. Óâåðåí, Ñåâåðóñ íåïëîõî ïîâåñåëèòñÿ, âñïîìíèò äåòñòâî! 

- Àëüáóñ! – íåîæèäàííî âçâèçãíóëà ÌàêÃîíàãîëë. – Òû çàñòàâèøü åãî ïîñåùàòü çàíÿòèÿ?! 

- À ïî÷åìó áû è íåò? Ïåðåìåíû òîëüêî ïîéäóò åìó íà ïîëüçó. Ïîñìîòðèì, êàê ìíîãî îí óñïåë çàáûòü çà ýòè ãîäû, – çàõèõèêàë Äàìáëäîð. 

- Íî, Àëüáóñ! – íå ñäàâàëàñü ÌàêÃîíàãîëë. - Ðàçâå òû íå ïîìíèøü, êàêèì áûë Ñåâåðóñ â ïÿòíàäöàòü ëåò? Òîëüêî ïðåäñòàâü, îí â îäíîì êëàññå ñ Ãàððè, Ãåðìèîíîé, ìëàäøèì Ìàëôîåì è Íåâèëëîì Ëîíãáîòòîìîì! Ýòî âñå ðàâíî, ÷òî ïðåïîäàâàòü â ïñèõóøêå! Àëüáóñ, òû íå ìîæåøü òàê ñî ìíîé ïîñòóïèòü! 

- Ìèíåðâà, óñïîêîéñÿ. Òû ïðåóâåëè÷èâàåøü. Ñåâåðóñó íå ïÿòíàäöàòü, Ãàððè – íå Äæåéìñ, äà è Ñèðèóñà Áëýêà íåò ïîáëèçîñòè. È, åñëè ÿ ïðàâèëüíî ïîìíþ, Ïðåâðàùåíèÿ íèêîãäà íå áûëè åãî êîíüêîì. Ïðîñòî äàâàé åìó çàäàíèÿ ïîòðóäíåå, è îí íå ñîçäàñò òåáå ïðîáëåì. 

- Õì... Âîçìîæíî, ó ìåíÿ åùå åñòü øàíñ íàó÷èòü åãî íåêîòîðûì îñíîâàì, – çàäóì÷èâî ïðîèçíåñëà ÌàêÃîíàãîëë, - Çíàåøü, ÿ óæå ïîòåðÿëà íàäåæäó. 

- À êàê íàñ÷åò ïîëåòîâ? – âêëèíèëàñü ìàäàì Õó÷. – Âñïîìíè, ñêîëüêî îò íåãî áûëî ïðîáëåì íà ìîèõ óðîêàõ. Áëàãîäàðÿ Ëîíãáîòòîìó ó íàñ óæå âñå ìåòëû ïåðåëîìàíû, è åùå îäíîãî Íåâèëëà ìíå íå íàäî! 

- Äîëæåí ïðèçíàòü, ìåòëû îáõîäÿòñÿ íàì íåäåøåâî, - âçäîõíóë äèðåêòîð. – Ëàäíî. Îò ïîëåòîâ Ñåâåðóñ áóäåò îñâîáîæäåí. Âñå ðàâíî êâèäè÷íàÿ êîìàíäà óæå ñôîðìèðîâàíà. 

- Åñëè Ñíåéï òàê ïëîõî ó÷èëñÿ, òî êàê îí âîîáùå ñòàë ïðîôåññîðîì? – îçàäà÷åííî ñïðîñèë Ôëèòâèê. 

- Îõ, Ñåâåðóñ íè÷åãî íå ñìûñëèë â ïðåâðàùåíèÿõ, äà è ëåòóíîì áûë îòâðàòèòåëüíûì, íî ïî âñåì îñòàëüíûì ïðåäìåòàì îí íàìíîãî îïåðåæàë ñâîèõ ñâåðñòíèêîâ. Âðåìåíàìè îí áûë õóæå Ãåðìèîíû, – óëûáíóëñÿ Äàìáëäîð ñâîèì âîñïîìèíàíèÿì. 

Â ýòîò ìîìåíò âåðíóëàñü Ñïðàóò, âîëî÷à çà ðóêó ïåðåïóãàííîãî Íåâèëëà. Óñëûøàâ, ÷òî èìåííî åãî çåëüå ñîòâîðèëî ñî Ñíåéïîì, Íåâèëë óäàðèëñÿ â ñëåçû, ïîâòîðÿÿ, ÷òî îí íå íàðî÷íî. Ïðîøëî íåìàëî âðåìåíè, ïðåæäå ÷åì åãî óäàëîñü óñïîêîèòü. Ê ñîæàëåíèþ, ðàññêàç ìàëü÷èêà ìàëî ÷åì ñìîã ïîìî÷ü ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿì. Íåâèëë ñîâåðøåííî íå ïîìíèë, ÷òî ïîëîæèë â êîòåë, íå ãîâîðÿ óæå î òîì, êîãäà è â êàêèõ ïðîïîðöèÿõ. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, áûëî ðåøåíî ïîïðîñèòü ïîìîùè ó ìàñòåðîâ çåëèé èç Äóðìøòðàíãà è Áîáàòîíà 

Ñåâåðóñó ïðåäñòîÿëî ïðîâåñòè åùå äâà äíÿ â áîëüíè÷íîì êðûëå äî ïîëíîãî çàæèâëåíèÿ îæîãîâ, ïîñëå ÷åãî åãî äîëæíû áûëè ïåðåâåñòè â êîìíàòó ïÿòèêóðñíèêîâ Ñëèçåðèíà. Òàì äëÿ íåãî ïîñòàâèëè åùå îäíó êðîâàòü. 

Íåâèëë âûëåòåë èç êàáèíåòà Äàìáëäîðà è ïîì÷àëñÿ ê äðóçüÿì. Î÷åíü ñêîðî áåñïðîâîëî÷íûé òåëåãðàô ðàñïðîñòðàíèë íîâîñòè î Ñíåéïå ïî âñåìó Õîãâàðòñó. 

***

- Òû õîòü ïîíèìàåøü, ÷òî çíà÷èò «ó÷èòåëü áóäåò æèòü ñ íàìè â îäíîé êîìíàòå»?! – îðàë Áëåéç. Áûë âå÷åð ïÿòíèöû, è ïÿòèêóðñíèêè êàê ðàç âîçâðàùàëèñü ïîñëå óðîêîâ â ãîñòèíóþ Ñëèçåðèíà. 

- Ýòî æå íåíàäîëãî, Áëåéç! – Äðàêî ïîïûòàëñÿ óñïîêîèòü ðàçáóøåâàâøåãîñÿ òîâàðèùà. 

Âðåìåíàìè Çàáèíè áûë ïðîñòî íåâûíîñèìîé çàíóäîé, íî ïðèõîäèëîñü òåðïåòü, èíà÷å Äðàêî ïðîñòî áûëî áû íå ñ êåì ðàçãîâàðèâàòü. Íå òî ÷òî Áëåéç áûë ïîíèìàþùèì äðóãîì, íî, ïî ñðàâíåíèþ ñ òàêèìè «èíòåëëåêòóàëàìè» êàê Êðåáá è Ãîéë... «Æàëü, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ íåò íàñòîÿùåãî äðóãà, ñ êîòîðûì ìîæíî áûëî áû ïîáîëòàòü ïî äóøàì». 

- Íàì ïðèäåòñÿ áûòü ïàèíüêàìè äâàäöàòü ÷åòûðå ÷àñà â ñóòêè! – ïðîäîëæàë æàëîâàòüñÿ Áëåéç. – Îí òî÷íî íàñ çàëîæèò, åñëè ìû çàñèäèìñÿ äîïîçäíà, èëè áóäåì ñïèñûâàòü äîìàøêó! 

- Àãà, ìû äàæå íå ñìîæåì ïîäðàòüñÿ ñ êåì-íèáóäü, ïîêà îí òóò! – óãðþìî äîáàâèë Âèíñåíò Êðåáá. 

- Ìîæåò íàì åãî ïîáèòü? – ïðåäëîæèë Ãðåãîðè Ãîéë. 

Äðàêè è ïîáîè áûëè ëþáèìûì ðàçâëå÷åíèåì Âèíñåíòà è Ãðåãîðè. ×åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, äðóãèõ èõ õîááè Äðàêî ïðîñòî íå çíàë. Ôèçè÷åñêàÿ ñèëà áûëà åäèíñòâåííîé ïðè÷èíîé, ïî êîòîðîé îí ïðîäîëæàë îáùàòüñÿ ñ ýòîé ïàðî÷êîé. Óìîì îíè íå áëèñòàëè, íî òåëîõðàíèòåëÿìè áûëè ïðåêðàñíûìè. 

- Äóìàþ, íàèëó÷øèì âûõîäîì áóäåò ïðèìåðíîå ïîâåäåíèå äî óõîäà Ñíåéïà, - îáúÿñíèë ñâîþ ïîçèöèþ Äðàêî. – Åñëè ìû åãî õîòü ïàëüöåì òðîíåì, îí íåìåäëåííî ïîáåæèò æàëîâàòüñÿ Äàìáëäîðó. Âîò òîãäà ìû óçíàåì, ÷òî òàêîå íàñòîÿùèå íåïðèÿòíîñòè. 

Ïåðñïåêòèâà îáùåíèÿ ñ ðàçãíåâàííûì äèðåêòîðîì çàòêíóëà ðòû Êðåááó è Ãîéëó, íî Áëåéç âñå åùå èñêàë ñïîñîá ñîðâàòü çëî íà Ñíåéïå. 

- Äàâàéòå õîòÿ áû ïîêàæåì åìó, ÷òî îí çäåñü ëèøíèé, – ñêàçàë îí, - ×òîá íå ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ êàê äîìà! Äðàêî, ó òåáÿ ýòî ïðåêðàñíî ïîëó÷àåòñÿ! Ïîêàæè åìó! 

- Àãà, ìîæåò áûòü. – Äðàêî óìåë è ëþáèë îñêîðáëÿòü ëþäåé, íî ñåé÷àñ åìó ÷òî-òî íå õîòåëîñü äåìîíñòðèðîâàòü ñâîé òàëàíò. Îí âñïîìíèë, ñêîëüêî ðàç Ñíåéï ïðîùàë åìó äðàêè ñ Ïîòòåðîì è êîìïàíèåé, çàáûòîå äîìàøíåå çàäàíèå è äàæå îïîçäàíèÿ íà óðîê. 

Ñíåéï ïîêðîâèòåëüñòâîâàë Äðàêî äàæå áîëüøå, ÷åì îñòàëüíûì ñëèçåðèíöàì. Îá ýòî çíàëà âñÿ øêîëà, íî ïðîôåññîðà ýòî ñîâåðøåííî íå âîëíîâàëî. Äðàêî íå ðàç ñëûøàë, êàê ó÷åíèêè øåï÷óòñÿ çà åãî ñïèíîé, ÷òî Ñíåéï ïðîñòî âûñëóæèâàåòñÿ ïåðåä Ëþöèóñîì, èëè ÷òî ñòàðøèé Ìàëôîé øàíòàæèðóåò Ñíåéïà. 

Äðàêî íà ñëóõè íà ñëóõè íèêàê íå ðåàãèðîâàë, õîòÿ òî÷íî çíàë, ÷òî âñå ýòî ëîæü. Íåèçâåñòíî ïî÷åìó, íî Ëþöèóñ íåíàâèäåë Ñíåéïà âñåì ñåðäöåì è õîòåë, ÷òîáû òîò äåðæàëñÿ ïîäàëüøå îò åãî åäèíñòâåííîãî ñûíà. 

Íåò, Äðàêî ñîâåðøåííî íå ïðåäñòàâëÿë, çà ÷òî Ñíåéï åãî ëþáèò, íî âíèìàíèå ïðîôåññîðà åìó ëüñòèëî. ×òî? Åìó íðàâèòñÿ _ó÷èòåëü_? Íè çà ÷òî! È î ÷åì îí òîëüêî äóìàåò? 

- Èíòåðåñíî, îí óæå ïåðååõàë ê íàì èëè åùå íåò? – ñïðîñèë ñàì ñåáÿ Äðàêî, êîãäà îíè ìèíîâàëè ãëàâíóþ çàëó Ñëèçåðèíà è íà÷àëè ïîäíèìàòüñÿ ïî ëåñòíèöå. «È åùå ìíå èíòåðåñíî, êàê îí òåïåðü âûãëÿäèò», ïîäóìàë îí ïðî ñåáÿ. 

È òî÷íî, ìàëåíüêèé ìàëü÷èê ñâåðíóëñÿ êëóáêîì íà ïÿòîé êðîâàòè. Êðîâàòü äîáàâèëè ñîâñåì íåäàâíî, ê áîëüøîìó íåóäîâîëüñòâèþ Êðåááà è Ãîéëà, èñïîëüçîâàâøèõ ñâîáîäíîå ïðîñòðàíñòâî â êîìíàòå äëÿ äðóæåñêèõ ïîòàñîâîê (îí íàçûâàëè èõ «òðåíèðîâêàìè»). Îí, äîëæíî áûòü, ÷èòàë, ïîòîìó ÷òî äåðæàë â ðóêàõ êíèãó. 

Ñëèçåðèíöû çàìåðëè â äâåðÿõ, îöåíèâàÿ ÷óæàêà. Êàêîé ìàëåíüêèé! Äàæå íèæå ðîñòîì ÷åì Äðàêî, êîòîðûé áûë ñàìûì ìàëåíüêèì íà âñåì êóðñå. 

Çàìåòèâ ýòî, Ãðåãîðè, êàê ñàìûé ðîñëûé, ðàñõðàáðèëñÿ, çàøåë â êîìíàòó è îñòàíîâèëñÿ ïðÿìî ïåðåä íîâåíüêèì. Îí çëîðàäíî óõìûëüíóëñÿ è, âñïîìíèâ, êàê îáû÷íî âåäåò ñåáÿ Ìàëôîé, íàñìåøëèâî ñïðîñèë: 

- È êàê íàì òåïåðü òåáÿ íàçûâàòü? «Ìàëþòêà ïðîôåññîð»? 

Âñå çàñìåÿëèñü. 

Ìàëü÷èê äàæå áðîâüþ íå ïîâåë. Òîëüêî ñìåðèë Ãðåãîðè ïðåçðèòåëüíûì âçãëÿäîì. 

Ãðåãîðè ïî÷åìó-òî î÷åíü çàõîòåëîñü óéòè ïî-õîðîøåìó. Ìàëü÷èøêà ñìîòðåë íà íåãî ñîâñåì êàê Äðàêî. È îí-òî åùå ñ÷èòàë, ÷òî ãëàçà Ìàëôîÿ êàæóòñÿ òàêèìè õîëîäíûìè èç-çà ñåðîãî öâåòà! 

- Íà ñëó÷àé åñëè òû çàáûë, ìåíÿ çîâóò Ñåâåðóñ. 

Â ãîëîñå ÷óâñòâîâàëñÿ ëåäÿíîé õîëîä. Ñíåéï áûë òàê æå ñïîêîåí è ñîáðàí, êàê è íà óðîêàõ. È, ïîõîæå, ñîâåðøåííî íå áîÿëñÿ, âîçâûøàþùåãîñÿ íàä íèì êàê áàøíÿ Ãðåãîðè. 

Âèíñåíò ïðèäâèíóëñÿ áëèæå ê äðóãó. Íà âñÿêèé ñëó÷àé. 

- Ëó÷øå íå âìåøèâàéñÿ â íàøè äåëà! - ïðîðû÷àë Ãðåãîðè ñâîèì ñàìûì ãðîçíûì ãîëîñîì. – Íàì íè ê ÷åìó ïðîáëåìû ñ òàêîé êîçÿâêîé êàê òû, íî åñëè áóäåøü íàñ äîñòàâàòü, ìû ñ Âèíñîì ïîðâåì òåáÿ íà êóñêè. 

Äîëæíî áûòü, Äðàêî ìîðãíóë â ýòîò ìîìåíò è íå óâèäåë áûñòðîãî äâèæåíèÿ Ñåâåðóñà, ïîòîìó ÷òî ìàëü÷èê ñïîêîéíî ñèäåë íà êðîâàòè ñ ÷óòü çàìåòíîé çëîé óñìåøêîé, â òî âðåìÿ êàê Ãðåãîðè çàæèìàë íîñ îáåèìè ðóêàìè. Ìåæäó ïàëüöåâ ó íåãî òåêëà êðîâü. 

- Íå ñìåé ìíå óãðîæàòü! – ïîÿñíèë Ñåâåðóñ òåì æå ëåäÿíûì òîíîì. - ß ãîðàçäî îïàñíåå âñåõ âàñ âìåñòå âçÿòûõ! 

Âèíñåíò ñãðåá åãî çà øèâîðîò è âïå÷àòàë ñïèíîé â ñòåíó. Ñåâåðóñ çàäîõíóëñÿ, íî ëåãêàÿ óñìåøêà íà åãî ãóáàõ îñòàëàñü ïðåæíåé. 

Ìàëü÷èøêà èçâåðíóëñÿ è ïíóë Âèíñà â ãîëåíü. Îò áîëè òîò îñëàáèë õâàòêó è îòñòóïèë íà øàã. Ñåâåðóñ îáîãíóë Êðåááà è âûñêî÷èë íà ñåðåäèíó êîìíàòû, îêàçàâøèñü ëèöîì ê ëèöó ñ ïðîòèâíèêàìè. 

- Õîòèòå ïîäðàòüñÿ? Íåò ïðîáëåì! – çàÿâèë îí, ñâåðëÿ ñâîèì ëåäÿíûì âçãëÿäîì Áëýéçà. 

Äðàêî áðîñèë âçãëÿä íà ñæèìàþùåãî íîñ Ãðåãîðè; ïîòîì íà Âèíñåíòà - òîò îæåñòî÷åííî òåð íîãó, âíèìàòåëüíî ñëåäÿ çà êàæäûì äâèæåíèåì Ñåâåðóñà; è, íàêîíåö, íà ñòîÿâøåãî ðÿäîì Áëýéçà, êîòîðûé âçäðîãíóë è íåâîëüíî îòñòóïèë íà øàã ïîä ïðèñòàëüíûì íåìèãàþùèì âçãëÿäîì ÷åðíîâîëîñîãî ìàëü÷èøêè. 

«Ìû äàæå íå ñìîæåì ïîäðàòüñÿ ñ êåì-íèáóäü, ïîêà îí òóò!» - ýõîì îòîçâàëèñü â ãîëîâå Äðàêî ñëîâà Âèíñåíòà. «Íå ñìîæåì íè ñ êåì ïîäðàòüñÿ? ×åðò, äà îí óæå ñ íàìè äåðåòñÿ! È êàê óâåðåííî äåðæèòñÿ! Êàê áóäòî çíàåò, ÷òî îáÿçàòåëüíî ïîáåäèò!» 

Íå çíàÿ, ÷òî äåëàòü Äðàêî â îò÷àÿíèè ïîñìîòðåë íà íàñòåííûå ÷àñû. Êàê áóäòî ÷àñû ìîãóò ïîìî÷ü åìó âûéòè ñ ÷åñòüþ èç íåïðèÿòíîãî ïîëîæåíèÿ! Ñòîï! À âåäü äåéñòâèòåëüíî ìîãóò! 

- Ó íàñ íåò âðåìåíè íà äðàêè, - çàÿâèë îí, íàäåÿñü, ÷òî åãî ãîëîñ çâó÷èò íå ìåíåå õîëîäíî, ÷åì ó Ñåâåðóñà. - Óæèí íà÷íåòñÿ ÷åðåç ïÿòü ìèíóò. Èäåì! 

Îí øâûðíóë ñóìêó íà êðîâàòü, ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì çàìåòèâ, ÷òî Âèíñåíò è Áëýéç ïîñëåäîâàëè åãî ïðèìåðó. Ñåâåðóñ ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè è îïðàâèë ïîìÿòóþ îäåæäó. Ãðåãîðè áðîñèë ñâîè âåùè, ãäå ñòîÿë, è ïîïëåëñÿ ê âûõîäó, ïðîáóð÷àâ ÷òî-òî âðîäå: «Ïîìôðè…. íîñ… ñëîìàí». 

Òðè ìðà÷íûõ ñëèçåðèíöà íàïðàâèëèñü â Áîëüøîé Çàë. Ñåâåðóñ, õîòÿ åãî íèêòî íå çâàë, óâÿçàëñÿ çà íèìè. Íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íè íà òèøèíó, âîöàðèâøóþñÿ ïðè åãî ïîÿâëåíèè, íè íà ëþáîïûòíûå âçãëÿäû ó÷åíèêîâ, îí ïîäîøåë ê ñëèçåðèíñêîìó ñòîëó è ïëþõíóëñÿ ðàäîì ñ Äðàêî. Íà ìåñòî Ãðåãîðè Ãîéëà. 

Äðàêî îñòîðîæíî íàáëþäàë çà íèì êðàåì ãëàçà, ãàäàÿ, ÷òî ñëó÷èòñÿ, êîãäà Ãðåãîðè âåðíåòñÿ èç áîëüíè÷íîãî êðûëà. Ñåâåðóñ èëè íå ïîäîçðåâàë, ÷üå ìåñòî çàíÿë, èëè åìó áûëî íàïëåâàòü. Ïîõîæå, ñòû÷êà ñ ñîêóðñíèêàìè äîñòàâèëà åìó íåñêàçàííîå óäîâîëüñòâèå, è òåïåðü îí ðàçâëåêàëñÿ òåì, ÷òî îòâå÷àë ëåäÿíûì âçãëÿäîì êàæäîìó, êòî îñìåëèâàëñÿ íà íåãî ïîñìîòðåòü. 

***

Çà óæèíîì ñëèçåðèíñêèé ñòîë áûë íåîáû÷àéíî òèõ. Íèêòî íå îñìåëèâàëñÿ ïåðâûì çàãîâîðèòü ñ íåäðóæåëþáíûì ÷óæàêîì. Âîçìîæíî, âñå îò áëèæàéøèõ ñîñåäåé äî ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ ÷óâñòâîâàëè íåïðèÿçíü, èñõîäÿùóþ îò Ñåâåðóñà. «Íàâåðíîå, îñòàëüíûå ó÷åíèêè óâåðåíû â òîì, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ íå ïîçâîëèò èì íàðóøàòü ïðàâèëà», - ïîäóìàë Äðàêî áåç îñîáîãî èíòåðåñà. Îí ñàì òàê ñ÷èòàë åùå äåñÿòü ìèíóò íàçàä. 

Ñíåéïà-ó÷èòåëÿ Äðàêî áîëüøå íå áîÿëñÿ. Ñåâåðóñ ñàì ïî ñåáå áûë ãîðàçäî îïàñíåå. 

Êàê áû òàì íè áûëî, óæèí ïðîøåë ñïîêîéíåå, ÷åì îí îïàñàëñÿ. Ñåâåðóñ óìóäðèëñÿ îñêîðáèòü êàæäîãî, êòî îáðàùàëñÿ ê íåìó ñ âîïðîñîì. Òåì íå ìåíåå, íèêòî íå ðåøèëñÿ åãî ïîáèòü. Ïîïûòêè âçÿòü ðåâàíø â ñïîðå áûëè çàðàíåå îáðå÷åíû íà íåóäà÷ó, èáî êòî æå ñðàâíèòñÿ â ñàðêàçìå ñ ñàìèì Ñíåéïîì! 

Çàêîí÷èâ åñòü, Äðàêî ïîñïåøèë â ñïàëüíþ, ñõâàòèë êâèäè÷íóþ ôîðìó è óøåë íà òðåíèðîâêó. Òîëüêî äîéäÿ äî ñòàäèîíà, îí ñìîã íàêîíåö-òî ðàññëàáèòñÿ. Íèêàêîãî Áëýéçà, íèêàêîãî Ãîéëà, íèêàêîãî Êðåááà è, ãëàâíîå, íèêàêîãî Ñåâåðóñà! Ìîæåò áûòü, óâîðà÷èâàÿñü îò áëàäæåðîâ è ãîíÿÿñü çà ñíèò÷åì, îí ñìîæåò îáðåñòè íåìíîãî ìèðà è ïîêîÿ. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, â ñðàâíåíèè ñ òåì, ÷òî òâîðèòñÿ ñåé÷àñ â ñïàëüíå, êâèäè÷íûé ñòàäèîí – ñàìîå ñïîêîéíîå ìåñòî â Õîãâàðòñå. 

***

Áåç äåñÿòè äåñÿòü Äðàêî âåðíóëñÿ â ñëèçåðèíñêîå îáùåæèòèå. Îí õîòåë ïîäîæäàòü ïîêà âñå çàñíóò, íî ðèñê ïîëó÷èòü âçûñêàíèå áûë ñëèøêîì âåëèê. Îòêðûâàÿ ïîòàéíóþ äâåðü â ãîñòèíóþ, Äðàêî îæèäàë óñëûøàòü ðàçãîâîðû, ãðîìêèå êðèêè ñïîðÿùèõ, íî èç êîìíàòû íå äîíåñëîñü íè çâóêà. Ìàëü÷èê ðåçêî îñòàíîâèëñÿ. Î÷åíü ñòðàííî! Îáû÷íî ñëèçåðèíöû çàñèæèâàëèñü â ãîñòèíîé ïîêà íå çàñûïàëè íà ìåñòå, èëè ïîêà êòî-íèáóäü íå ðàçãîíÿë èõ ïî ñïàëüíÿì. (Îáû÷íî ýòó îáÿçàííîñòü âûïîëíÿë Ñíåéï). 

Íà ïåðâûé âçãëÿä ãîñòèíàÿ êàçàëàñü ïóñòîé, íî ïîòîì îí çàìåòèë Ñåâåðóñà, êîòîðûé áëàæåíñòâîâàë, ñâåðíóâøèñü êëóáî÷êîì â ëó÷øåì êðåñëå ó êàìèíà. Òîëüêî ñåìèêóðñíèêè èìåëè ïðàâî íåæèòüñÿ â ýòîì êðåñëå. Ñåâåðóñ, ïîõîæå, ÷òî-òî ïèñàë, íî ñåé÷àñ ñ ñàìîäîâîëüíîé óõìûëêîé íàáëþäàë çà Äðàêî. ×òî æ, âñå ëó÷øå, ÷åì ëåäÿíîé âçãëÿä. 

- Ýé, à ãäå âñå? – óäèâëåííî ñïðîñèë Äðàêî. 

- Óøëè ñïàòü. Ëèáî èñïóãàëèñü, ÷òî Äàìáëäîð èõ ïîéìàåò, ëèáî èì íå ïîíðàâèëàñü ìîÿ êîìïàíèÿ. Ñêîðåå âñåãî, ïîñëåäíåå. Òû òîæå ïîéäåøü ñïàòü? 

Ãîëîñ Ñåâåðóñà çâó÷àë ïî÷òè âåñåëî. Åñëè áû Äðàêî íå âèäåë, êàê îí äðàëñÿ ñ Âèíñåíòîì è Ãðåãîðè, èëè îñêîðáëÿë âñåõ è âñÿ çà ñòîëîì, îí áû ðåøèë, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ î÷åíü ìèëûé. Ìîæåò, ñòîèò ñåñòü ðÿäîì è ïîáîëòàòü? 

Â ïîñëåäíèé ìîìåíò îí ïðåäñòàâèë, ÷òî ñêàæóò ñëèçåðèíöû, åñëè îí ïîäðóæèòñÿ ñ ó÷èòåëåì è, ñ îïàñêîé ïîñìîòðåâ íà Ñåâåðóñà, âçáåæàë ïî ëåñòíèöå. Â êîìíàòå áûëî òåìíî. Âñå ñïàëè. Êàê ñêó÷íî! Ëàäíî, õîòü íèêòî äîñòàâàòü íå áóäåò. Ìîæíî ñïîêîéíî ïîðèñîâàòü èëè çàêîí÷èòü ïåñíþ, êîòîðóþ îí óæå äàâíî ñî÷èíÿë. Íî äëÿ ýòîãî íóæåí ñòîë, çíà÷èò ïðèäåòñÿ ñïóñêàòüñÿ âíèç â ãîñòèíóþ, à òàì Ñåâåðóñ. Îí óâèäèò, ÷åì Äðàêî çàíèìàåòñÿ. 

Íåò, è åùå ðàç íåò! Îí íå ìîæåò ïîçâîëèòü íèêîìó, à òåì áîëåå Ñåâåðóñó, ïðîçíàòü ïðî åãî óâëå÷åíèÿ! 

Ïðèäåòñÿ ëå÷ü ñïàòü. 

***

Îò âíåçàïíîãî ãðîõîòà è ïîñëåäîâàâøåãî çà íèì ñäàâëåííîãî âîïëÿ Äðàêî ïîäñêî÷èë è ñåë â êðîâàòè: 

- ×òî çà...? 

Â äâåðÿõ, â ëóæå âîäû ñòîÿë íàñêâîçü ìîêðûé Àëüáóñ Äàìáëäîð. Íà åãî ãîëîâå êðàñîâàëîñü ïóñòîå âåäðî. 

«×òî? Êàê?» - òîëüêî è ñìîãëè âûäàâèòü îáàëäåâøèå ñëèçåðèíöû. 

Â ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîì óãëó êîìíàòû Ñåâåðóñ êàòàëñÿ ïî êðîâàòè, çàâûâàÿ îò ñìåõà. 

Äàìáëäîð ìåäëåííî, íå òîðîïÿñü, ñíÿë âåäðî, îãëÿäåë êîìíàòó, ïîäîëãó çàäåðæèâàÿ âçãëÿä íà êàæäîì ìàëü÷èêå. 

- Íèêîãäà íå äóìàë, ÷òî òû ïîïàäåøüñÿ íà òàêîé ñòàðûé òðþê, – õèõèêíóë Ñåâåðóñ, êîãäà î÷åðåäü äîøëà äî íåãî. 

- Íó, è ÷üÿ ýòî áûëà ñâåòëàÿ ìûñëü? – ñïðîñèë Äàìáëäîð ïîñëå ïðîäîëæèòåëüíîãî ìîë÷àíèÿ. Ñåâåðóñ çàøåëñÿ â íîâîì ïðèñòóïå ñìåõà, â òî âðåìÿ êàê îñòàëüíûå òóïî ïÿëèëèñü íà äèðåêòîðà øêîëû, íå ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò. 

- Âñåì ïÿòåðûì ÿâèòüñÿ çàâòðà ñ óòðà â ìîé êàáèíåò! – îáúÿâèë äèðåêòîð è âûøåë âîí, óíîñÿ ñ ñîáîé âåäðî. 

- ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü? – íåïîíèìàþùå ñïðîñèë Áëýéç. 

Â ãîëîâó Äðàêî çàêðàëîñü î÷åíü íåõîðîøåå ïîäîçðåíèå. 

- Ñåâåðóñ, ÷òî òû ñäåëàë? – áåñöâåòíûì ãîëîñîì ñïðîñèë îí. 

- Ïîñòàâèë âåäðî ñ âîäîé íà ïðèîòêðûòóþ äâåðü. ×òî æå åùå? – ïîñëåäîâàë ðàâíîäóøíûé îòâåò. 

- Ìû âñå èç-çà òåáÿ ïîëó÷èì âçûñêàíèå, êðûñåíûø! – âçâèëñÿ Áëåéç. 

- Ïîõîæå íà òî,– òåì æå òîíîì îòâåòèë Ñåâåðóñ. 

- Ñåé÷àñ æå áåãè ê äèðåêòîðó è ñêàæè, ÷òî ýòî òû âî âñåì âèíîâàò! – ïîòðåáîâàë Âèíñåíò, - Ìû çäåñü íå ïðè÷åì! Ýòî íå÷åñòíî, åñëè ìû áóäåì ñòðàäàòü ïî òâîåé âèíå! 

- ß íå âèíîâàò, ÷òî âû òàê ìåäëåííî ñîîáðàæàåòå, – óëûáíóëñÿ Ñåâåðóñ. - Âîâðåìÿ íå äîãàäàëèñü, òåïåðü íå æàëóéòåñü! 

Ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ íà äðóãîé áîê è ïðèòâîðèëñÿ ñïÿùèì, íå ñëóøàÿ ïðîòåñòóþùèõ âîïëåé è óãðîç Áëýéçà è Âèíñåíòà. Äðàêî ïðèñòàëüíî ðàññìàòðèâàë Ãðåãîðè, êîòîðûé íà óäèâëåíèå ñïîêîéíî ñèäåë íà ñâîåé êðîâàòè è êîâûðÿë â íîñó. Íåóæåëè Ãîéë èñïóãàëñÿ ìàëûøà Ñåâåðóñà? 

***

Çàâòðàê îáåðíóëñÿ íàñòîÿùèì êîøìàðîì. 

Ñåâåðóñ ïðèáûë ê ñòîëó ïåðâûì è âíîâü ñåë ðÿäîì ñ Äðàêî. Ãîéë ïðèøåë ÷óòü ïîçæå è óâèäåë, ÷òî åãî çàêîííîå ìåñòî çàíÿòî. Âñå ïðîòåñòû è óãðîçû ðàçáèëèñü î ëåäÿíîå ðàâíîäóøèå Ñåâåðóñà. Âèíñåíò, îïàñàÿñü, êàê áû äðóãó íå ïðèøëîñü âíîâü èäòè ê ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ñ ðàçáèòûì íîñîì, ïîñïåøèë íà ïîìîùü. Ýòî ïîäòîëêíóëî Ñåâåðóñà âñòàòü íà ñòóë è âûëèòü ñòàêàí ìîëîêà Ãðåãîðè íà ãîëîâó. 

Îñòàëüíûå ó÷åíèêè ñ ýíòóçèàçìîì ïðèñîåäèíèëèñü ê ðàçûãðàâøåéñÿ áèòâå, ïîñëå ÷åãî ÌàêÃîíàãîëë óñòðîèëà ñîñòÿçàíèå ïî èãðå â ãëÿäåëêè ñ Ñåâåðóñîì (ïîñëåäíèé âûèãðàë!) è ïðèãðîçèëà ñëèçåðèíöàì âçûñêàíèåì. 

Ãðåãîðè ðåøèë ïðîáëåìó ìåñòà, ñîãíàâ ñèäåâøóþ ñïðàâà îò Áëýéçà (è íàïðîòèâ Êðåááà) ÷åòâåðîêóðñíèöó. Äðàêî, çàæàòûé ìåæäó Ñåâåðóñîì è Âèíñåíòîì, ñ òèõèì óæàñîì ïðèêèäûâàë, êàê ñêîðî ïîòðåáóþòñÿ åãî óñëóãè ìèðîòâîðöà. Â ýòîé ðîëè îí åùå íèêîãäà íå âûñòóïàë è, êàê äîëæíû âåñòè ñåáÿ ìèðîòâîðöû, ñîâåðøåííî íå ïðåäñòàâëÿë. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îí ðåøèë, ÷òî ñàìîå ëó÷øåå äëÿ ìèðîòâîðöà – íå îáðàùàòü âíèìàíèÿ íà ÿðîñòíûå âçãëÿäû ìåæäó ïðîòèâîáîðñòâóþùèìè ñòîðîíàìè. 

Äàìáëäîð íà çàâòðàê íå ÿâèëñÿ. Ïî ñëóõàì îí ñèëüíî ïðîñòóäèëñÿ è ðåøèë îñòàòüñÿ â ïîñòåëè. Ïî÷åìó-òî Äðàêî âñïîìíèëèñü íàñêâîçü ìîêðûå îäåæäû äèðåêòîðà è ïðîìîçãëûé õîëîä â êîðèäîðàõ ïîäçåìåëèé. Â ñåðåäèíå ÿíâàðÿ äàæå â ñëèçåðèíñêèõ ñïàëüíÿõ áûëî íåïðèÿòíî õîëîäíî. 

***

Ñðàçó ïîñëå çàâòðàêà ïÿòåðî ñëèçåðèíöåâ íàïðàâèëèñü â êàáèíåò äèðåêòîðà (ðàçóìååòñÿ, Ñåâåðóñ çíàë ïàðîëü). 

Âîïðåêè ñëóõàì, Äàìáëäîð íå ëåæàë â ïîñòåëè, à ñèäåë çà ñòîëîì. Îäíàêî, êðàñíûé íîñ äèðåêòîðà íåîïðîâåðæèìî äîêàçûâàë, ÷òî íå áûâàåò äûìà áåç îãíÿ. 

- À, ïîëàãàþ âû ïðèøëè çà âçûñêàíèåì, – óëûáíóëñÿ ñòàðûé ìàã. 

Åãî óëûáêà Äðàêî ðåøèòåëüíî íå ïîíðàâèëàñü. 

- ß ïîãîâîðèë ñ ìèñòåðîì Ôèë÷åì, è ìû ïðèøëè ê âûâîäó, ÷òî ðàç âû òàê ëþáèòå âîäó, ìû ïðîñòî îáÿçàíû ïðåäîñòàâèòü âàì âîçìîæíîñòü ïðîâåñòè ÷óäåñíîå óòðî, îòìûâàÿ âåñòèáþëü! Áåçî âñÿêîé ìàãèè, ðàçóìååòñÿ! 

Òîëüêî íå ýòî! Ïîë â âåñòèáþëå áûë ïðàêòè÷åñêè ÷åðíûì îò ãðÿçè è ðàñòàÿâøåãî ñíåãà. Ýòî æå ðàáîòà íà íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ! 

- Íî ìû æå íå âèíîâàòû! – âçâûë Áëåéç, âñòðÿõíóâ ïåðåìàçàííûìè îâñÿíêîé âîëîñàìè. – Ýòî âñå Ñåâåðóñ! 

- Äà, Ñåâåðóñ, ñêàæè åìó ïðàâäó! – ïîääåðæàë òîâàðèùà Äðàêî, ñòðÿõèâàÿ ñ ïðàâîãî ðóêàâà ïÿòíî îò ìàðìåëàäà. 

- Êàêóþ ïðàâäó? – ñ íåâèííûì âèäîì ñïðîñèë Ñåâåðóñ, îäàðèâ Äàìáëäîðà îäíîé èç ñâîèõ ñàìûõ î÷àðîâàòåëüíûõ óëûáîê. Äðàêî äîëæåí áûë ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî ìàëü÷èê âûãëÿäåë êàê ìàëåíüêèé àíãåëî÷åê, íåñìîòðÿ íà ïîòåêè àïåëüñèíîâîãî ñîêà íà ëèöå è êóêóðóçíûå õëîïüÿ â âîëîñàõ. – Âû âñå ñâàëèâàåòå íà ìåíÿ òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî ÿ íîâåíüêèé! – ýòî óòâåðæäåíèå ñîïðîâîæäàëîñü î÷àðîâàòåëüíîé îáèæåííîé ãðèìàñîé. 

Äàìáëäîð óêîðèçíåííî ïîñìîòðåë íà Äðàêî è îòîñëàë âñåõ çà øâàáðàìè è âåäðàìè. («Ãäå îíè ëåæàò, âû óæå çíàåòå»). 

***

Óáîðêà âåñòèáþëÿ îêàçàëàñü åùå áîëåå õëîïîòíûì äåëîì, ÷åì îæèäàë Äðàêî. Ïåðåä âõîäîì â çàìîê òðåòüåêóðñíèêè Õàôôëïàôôà è ÷åòâåðîêóðñíèêè Ãðèôôèíäîðà èãðàëè â ñíåæêè. Âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè â äâåðè çàëåòàëè øàëüíûå ñíàðÿäû, è âîþþùèå ñ ðàäîñòíûì ïèñêîì áåãàëè òóäà è îáðàòíî, ïðèíîñÿ åùå áîëüøå ãðÿçè íà áîòèíêàõ. 

Îäèí îñîáî íàäîåäëèâûé ãðèôôèíäîðåö ñëó÷àéíî ïîñêîëüçíóëñÿ íà ùåòêå Ñåâåðóñà (äðàèâøåé ïîë âìåñòî ñâîåãî õîçÿèíà), ðóõíóë â âåäðî Âèíñåíòà è îêàòèë ãðÿçíîé âîäîé Äðàêî. Ìîêðûé íàñêâîçü Ìàëôîé ïîäíÿëñÿ íà íîãè. Åãî ðóêè áûëè ïî ëîêîòü ïîêðûòû ãðÿçíî-ñåðîé ìûëüíîé ïåíîé. Ìàëü÷èê ñõâàòèë çàêîëäîâàííóþ ùåòêó è øâûðíóë åå â Ñåâåðóñà. 

- Ñ ìåíÿ õâàòèò! – çàîðàë îí. – Òû íå äîëæåí èñïîëüçîâàòü ìàãèþ! À íó èäè ðàáîòàòü! Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ýòî ÒÛ ÂÎ ÂÑÅÌ ÂÈÍÎÂÀÒ!! 

- Åùå ÷åãî! ß íå õî÷ó ñòàòü ïîõîæèì íà òåáÿ, áëîíäèí÷èê, – ïîñëåäîâàë õîëîäíûé îòâåò. 

- ×òî òû õî÷åøü ýòèì ñêàçàòü? Íà ÷òî ÿ ïîõîæ? – ïåðåñïðîñèë ïîòðÿñåííûé Äðàêî. 

- Òû ïîõîæ íà ìîêðóþ êîøêó! 

Ìèññèñ Íîððèñ, ñ äîñòîèíñòâîì ïîäíÿëàñü ñ íàñèæåííîãî ìåñòà íà òðåòüåé ñòóïåíüêå ãëàâíîé ëåñòíèöû (òàì áûëî ñóõî, è ñíåæêè íå äîëåòàëè), ïðåçðèòåëüíî ôûðêíóëà â ñòîðîíó ìàëü÷èêîâ è îòïðàâèëàñü íà ïîèñêè Ôèë÷à. È âîâñå îíà íà Äðàêî íå ïîõîæà! 

Äðàêî áðîñèëñÿ íà Ñåâåðóñà, ðàçìàõèâàÿ âåäðîì ñ âîäîé: - ß ïîêàæó òåáå ìîêðóþ êîøêó! 

Ãðåãîðè è Áëýéç ñ ãîòîâíîñòüþ ïîõâàòàëè ñâîè âåäðà è ââÿçàëèñü â ïîòàñîâêó. Âèíñåíò íåðåøèòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà ïóñòîå âåäðî, çàòåì ñõâàòèë âåäðî Ñåâåðóñà è ïðèñîåäèíèëñÿ ê íàïàäàâøèì. 

Êîãäà ïîÿâèëñÿ Ôèë÷ è ðàçíÿë äåðóùèõñÿ, âñå ïÿòåðî áûëè òàêèìè æå ìîêðûìè êàê Äðàêî, à Ñåâåðóñ â ïåðâûé ðàç ïðîèãðàë áèòâó. Äàæå äëÿ íåãî îêàçàëîñü ñëèøêîì òÿæåëî îäîëåòü ÷åòûðåõ ïðîòèâíèêîâ, òðîå èç êîòîðûõ çíà÷èòåëüíî ïðåâîñõîäèëè åãî ïî ñèëå è ðîñòó. Âïðî÷åì, îí ñóìåë îòîìñòèòü: êàæäûé âðàã ïîëó÷èë ñïîëíà ñâîþ äîëþ ñèíÿêîâ è óêóñîâ. 

Íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ Ôèë÷ òóïî ñìîòðåë íà íèõ. Åùå íè ðàçó ñî âðåìåí Ìàðîäåðîâ ïðîñòîå âçûñêàíèå íå ïðåâðàùàëîñü â òàêîé áàðäàê! Îí êîíôèñêîâàë âîëøåáíûå ïàëî÷êè ó âñåõ ó÷àñòíèêîâ äðàêè, îò÷èòàë ñêàëÿùåãî çóáû Ñåâåðóñà çà èñïîëüçîâàíèå ìàãèè è îòîñëàë ìàëü÷èêîâ ïåðåîäåâàòüñÿ. Ïîñëå åäû îíè äîëæíû áûëè âåðíóòüñÿ è äîìûòü âåñòèáþëü, âûãëÿäåâøèé òåïåðü åùå õóæå, ÷åì äî íà÷àëà óáîðêè. 

Ñàì Ôèë÷ íàïðàâèëñÿ ïðÿìèêîì ê Äàìáëäîðó. 

***

Ïÿòåðêà ïðèáûëà íà ëàí÷ â îòâðàòèòåëüíîì íàñòðîåíèè, ÷òî íå ñóëèëî íè÷åãî õîðîøåãî îñòàëüíûì ó÷åíèêàì. Òåïåðü äëÿ Äðàêî ðîëü ìèðîòâîðöà áûëà ñîâåðøåííî íåïðèåìëåìà. Åìó ñåé÷àñ áîëüøå íðàâèëñÿ äåâèç: «ß ïåðâûì ðàçâÿæó âîéíó!» 

Îò äðàêè ñ Ñåâåðóñîì îí óäåðæàëñÿ. Ýòîìó ñïîñîáñòâîâàëî òî, ÷òî ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãîëë ïî êàêèì-òî íåÿñíûì ïðè÷èíàì ïåðåñåëà ïîáëèæå ê ñëèçåðèíñêîìó ñòîëó è óñòàíîâèëà íàä íèìè íåïðåðûâíîå íàáëþäåíèå, ñîâñåì çàáðîñèâ ñâîèõ ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ. 

Ê Ñåâåðóñó îñòîðîæíî ïðèáëèçèëàñü Ñüþçàí, çàñòåí÷èâàÿ ñòóäåíòêà ñ òðåòüåãî êóðñà Ñëèçåðèíà. 

- Ý, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï, ñýð? – äðîæàùèì ãîëîñîì íà÷àëà îíà. 

Òîò ïîâåðíóëñÿ. 

- Ìåíÿ çîâóò Ñåâåðóñ! – ðÿâêíóë îí. 

Ñüþçàí îòïðÿíóëà è ÷óòü íå ñáåæàëà, ïîòîì ñóäîðîæíî ñãëîòíóëà è âñå æå ñïðîñèëà: 

- ß ïðîñòî ïîäóìàëà, ìîæåò áûòü, âû ñìîæåòå ïîìî÷ü ìíå ñ äîìàøíèì çàäàíèåì ïî çåëüÿì. ß íå ñîâñåì ïîíÿëà, ÷òî íàïèñàíî â ó÷åáíèêå, ñýð ... òî åñòü Ñåâåðóñ! 

- Ñ êàêîé ñòàòè ÿ äîëæåí òåáå ïîìîãàòü? ×òî ìíå çà ýòî áóäåò? – õîëîäíî ñïðîñèë Ñåâåðóñ. 

Ñüþçàí ïîáåëåëà êàê ïîëîòíî è äðîæàùèì ãîëîñîì ïðîëåïåòàëà: 

- À ÷òî âû õîòèòå? 

- Õà! Çíàþ! ß ñäåëàþ çà òåáÿ çàäàíèå, åñëè òû áðîñèøü ýòî â ñóï Ëîíãáîòòîìà. – Îí ïåðåäàë äåâî÷êå ïåòàðäó. 

- Ãäå òû åå âçÿë? – óäèâèëñÿ Äðàêî. 

- Íàøåë â ñóíäóêå Áëåéçà, – íåâîçìóòèìî îòâåòèë Ñåâåðóñ. 

- ×òî? Òû ëàçàë ïî íàøèì âåùàì?! – âçâèçãíóë ðàçúÿðåííûé Êðåáá. 

- Òîëüêî ïî Áëåéçîâûì! Íà âàøè íå õâàòèëî âðåìåíè. Ïîêà. 

Çäåñü ïîòðåáîâàëîñü âìåøàòåëüñòâî ÌàêÃîíàãîëë, ÷òîáû ïðåäîòâðàòèòü åùå îäíó êðóïíóþ äðàêó. 

Âîñïîëüçîâàâøèñü ïåðåïîëîõîì, Ñüþçàí ìåòíóëàñü ê ãðèôôèíäîðñêîìó ñòîëó è øâûðíóëà ïåòàðäó â òàðåëêó Íåâèëëà. ÁÓÌ! Íà ýòîò ðàç óæå ãðèôôèíäîðöû îêàçàëèñü ñ íîã äî ãîëîâû ïåðåìàçàíû åäîé. 

Íåñ÷àñòíàÿ, íàñìåðòü ïåðåïóãàííàÿ Ñüþçàí íå ñìîãëà óáåæàòü äàëåêî. Õàãðèä ïîéìàë åå çà ðóêó è ïîäòàùèë ê Äàìáëäîðó. 

- Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï îáåùàë ìíå ïîìî÷ü ñ óðîêàìè, åñëè ÿ ñîãëàøóñü! – âñõëèïûâàÿ ñîçíàëàñü äåâî÷êà. 

- 20 áàëëîâ ñî Ñëèçåðèíà! – ïðîõðèïåë Äàìáëäîð è îãëóøèòåëüíî âûñìîðêàëñÿ. Çàòåì çàêðûë ëèöî ðóêàìè. Êàêàÿ ìóõà óêóñèëà Ñåâåðóñà? Îí âåäåò ñåáÿ êàê ìàëü÷èøêà! Íàäåþñü, ýòî ïðîñòî ìåñòü Íåâèëëó. À ìîæåò áûòü, åãî äðàçíÿò ñëèçåðèíöû? Áîæå, ïîìîãè íàì, åñëè îí ïðèìåòñÿ çà ñòàðîå, íà÷íåò äðàòüñÿ ñ êàæäûì âñòðå÷íûì è ïîïåðå÷íûì è ñðûâàòü óðîêè! À âäðóã îí… Íåò! Ýòîãî îí òî÷íî áîëüøå íå ñäåëàåò! Íè çà ÷òî! 

Äðàêî óõìûëüíóëñÿ è ïîêàçàë ÿçûê Ãàððè è êîìïàíèè. Òå ïîêèäàëè Áîëüøîé Çàë, óâåøàííûå ìàêàðîíàìè è çàëèòûå ñóïîì. Ãàððè îòâåòèë ãíåâíûì âçãëÿäîì, è ó Äðàêî ïîÿâèëîñü íåõîðîøåå ÷óâñòâî, ÷òî îí çíàåò, êîìó áóäóò ìñòèòü ãðèôôèíäîðöû. 

Íó, êîíå÷íî! Îí íàêîíåö öåëèêîì è ïîëíîñòüþ îñîçíàë ïðîñòóþ èñòèíó: íèêòî íå ïîâåðèò, ÷òî âî âñåõ ïðîêàçàõ âèíîâàò ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï! Âìåñòî ýòîãî âñå áóäóò îáâèíÿòü îñòàëüíûõ ñëèçåðèíöåâ! 

***

Ëèøèâøèñü ïàëî÷êè, Ñíåéï áûë âûíóæäåí ïðèíÿòü ó÷àñòèå â óáîðêå. Çàíèìàëñÿ îí ýòèì äåëîì áåç îñîáîãî ýíòóçèàçìà, â òî âðåìÿ êàê îñòàëüíûå ÿðîñòíî äðàèëè ïîë. Åñëè îíè íå çàêîí÷àò ñåãîäíÿ, ïðèäåòñÿ ïðîäîëæàòü ðàáîòó çàâòðà, è òîãäà - ïðîùàé, Õîãñìèä! Íåò óæ, â âîñêðåñåíüå îíè â Õîãâàðòñå òî÷íî íå îñòàíóòñÿ! 

Ñåâåðóñ ðèñîâàë ùåòêîé óçîðû íà ãðÿçíîì ïîëó: ââåðõ... âíèç... âîëíà, êðóã, êðåñò, êâàäðàò… äåðåâî, åùå îäíî, îçåðî è íåáî ñ îáëàêàìè, âäîëü îçåðà áåæèò ñîáàêà… 

Äðàêî ñìîòðåë îòêðûâ ðîò. ×åì Ñåâåðóñ çàíèìàåòñÿ? Íó êîìó ïðèäåò â ãîëîâó ðèñîâàòü êàðòèíû íà ïîëó! È ïî÷åìó íà áåðåãó îçåðà ñîáàêà? Òàì äîëæåí áûòü äðàêîí! Âïðî÷åì, ñîáàêà òîæå ñîéäåò. Ìîæåò áûòü, äðàêîí äîëæåí ãîíÿòüñÿ çà ñîáàêîé? À ìîæåò, Ñåâåðóñ ïðîñòî íå óìååò ðèñîâàòü äðàêîíîâ? Òîãäà Äðàêî äîëæåí åìó ïîìî÷ü! Íàðèñîâàòü äðàêîíà çà íåãî! 

- ÑÅÂÅÐÓÑ!! ×ÒÎ ÒÛ ÄÅËÀÅØÜ?! ÍÀÌ ÍÀÄÎ ÂÛÌÛÒÜ ÏÎË!! 

Áëåéç! Äðàêî íå ñðàçó ïîíÿë, ïî÷åìó òîò êðè÷èò. Ïîòîì âñïîìíèë ïðî Õîãñìèä. 

- À ÷òî, òåáå íå íðàâèòñÿ ìîé ðèñóíîê? – ñ íåâèííûì âèäîì ñïðîñèë Ñåâåðóñ. 

- ÍÅÒ! – çàîðàëè óæå âñå ÷åòâåðî. 

- Õîòèòå, ÿ íàðèñóþ äðóãîé? 

- ÍÅÒ! 

Íåçàìå÷åííûé ìàëü÷èêàìè Äàìáëäîð ïîøåë ïðî÷ü, óäðó÷åííî êà÷àÿ ãîëîâîé. ×òî ñäåëàåò Ñåâåðóñ ñ åãî øêîëîé, åñëè îíè áûñòðî íå íàéäóò àíòèäîò? È, ÷òî áîëåå âàæíî, ÷òî äåëàòü åìó, Äàìáëäîðó? 


	2. Îíà èñ÷åçëà!

**Ìåíÿ çîâóò Ñåâåðóñ**

Àâòîð: Silverfox (Silverfox@kabsi.at) 

_Ïåðåâîä÷èê: Dyna Dyna2000@yandex.ru_

**×àñòü âòîðàÿ. «Îíà èñ÷åçëà!»**

Ñóááîòíèé âå÷åð áûë êàê äâå êàïëè âîäû ïîõîæ íà âå÷åð ïÿòíèöû. Òîëüêî â ýòîò ðàç Äðàêî äîïîçäíà ÷èòàë ó÷åáíèê ïî ×àðàì, äîæèäàÿñü ïîêà Ñíåéï íå çàñíåò. Îí îòïðàâèëñÿ â êðîâàòü, òîëüêî óáåäèâøèñü, ÷òî íà äâåðè íå ñòîèò âåäðî ñ âîäîé. 

Ê îáùåé ðàäîñòè íî÷ü ïðîøëà ñïîêîéíî, áåç íåïðèÿòíûõ ñþðïðèçîâ ñî ñòîðîíû Ñåâåðóñà. 

***

Äðàêî êàê ðàç ñîáèðàëñÿ ñïðîñèòü Ñíåéïà ïî÷åìó òîò óæå öåëûõ äåñÿòü ìèíóò ÷èñòèò çóáû, à Áëåéç òîëüêî-òîëüêî çàøåë â âàííóþ, êîãäà Ãðåãîðè âêëþ÷èë äóø. È òóò æå ñ âîïëåì âûñêî÷èë èç êàáèíêè, êðàñíûé êàê ðàê. Ìàëü÷èêè çàìåðëè. 

Òóò ðàçäàëñÿ óæå õîðîøî çíàêîìûé ñìåõ Ñåâåðóñà. Äðàêî çàñòîíàë. Ïîêà îí îõðàíÿë ñïàëüíþ, ýòîò ïàðàçèò ðàçâëåêàëñÿ ñ âàííîé. 

- ×òî òû íàòâîðèë íà ýòîò ðàç? – ñïðîñèë îí, íàäåÿñü, ÷òî åãî ãîëîñ çâó÷èò òàê æå õîëîäíî êàê è ó Ñåâåðóñà. 

- Îòêëþ÷èë õîëîäíóþ âîäó. Ïîâåðíóë âîí òî ìàëåíüêîå êîëåñèêî. Îíî ðåãóëèðóåò ïîäà÷ó õîëîäíîé âîäû âî âñå äóøåâûå êàáèíêè, – íåâîçìóòèìî îòâåòèë Ñíåéï. 

- Êàê òû òóäà çàáðàëñÿ? – çàðû÷àë Áëåéç. 

- Çàëåç ïî òðóáàì ó ïåðâîé êàáèíêè. 

Çàáèíè ñ áîëüøèì ñîìíåíèåì îãëÿäåë õëèïêóþ ìåòàëëè÷åñêóþ êîíñòðóêöèþ. 

- Òàê, çàëåçàé îáðàòíî è âêëþ÷è âîäó. ß â äóø õî÷ó! 

Ñåâåðóñ óõìûëüíóëñÿ: 

- Åùå ÷åãî. Ñàì ëåçü. 

- Àõ òû, ìåëêèé... - çàâåëñÿ Ãðåãîðè. 

- Âû ìîæåòå ìåíÿ ïîáèòü, - ëþáåçíî ñîîáùèë Ñåâåðóñ, - íî çàñòàâèòü ìåíÿ âêëþ÷èòü âîäó – íåò. 

Ãðåãîðè îãëÿäåë òðóáû è ñ íàäåæäîé ïîñìîòðåë íà Áëåéçà, Áëåéç òîæå âçãëÿíóë íà òðóáû, à ïîòîì ñ ñîìíåíèåì óñòàâèëñÿ íà Ãðåãîðè. 

- Äðàêî, - íåðåøèòåëüíî íà÷àë Çàáèíè, - ýòà øòóêîâèíà ìåíÿ íå âûäåðæèò. Íå ìîã áû òû... 

Äðàêî âíèìàòåëüíî îñìîòðåë òðóáó. Òîíêàÿ è äîâîëüíî âûñîêî ïîäâåøåíà. Íî íå ìîã æå îí ñîçíàòüñÿ, ÷òî áîèòñÿ. Ìàëü÷èê ñ íàäåæäîé ïîñìîòðåë íà Ñåâåðóñà: ìîæåò âñå-òàêè åñòü ñïîñîá... 

- ß áîþñü âûñîòû, - ñ ãîòîâíîñòüþ çàÿâèë Ñíåéï. 

- Íî êàê-òî æå òû òóäà çàáðàëñÿ, êîãäà îòêëþ÷àë âîäó, – ñóõî çàìåòèë Äðàêî. 

- Òåìíî áûëî, ïîýòîìó íå ñòðàøíî. 

Äðàêî áðîñèë âçãëÿä â îêíî. Ïîäîæäàòü äî âå÷åðà è çàñòàâèòü Ñåâåðóñà ëåçòü íàâåðõ â òåìíîòå? Âðÿä ëè îñòàëüíûå îöåíÿò åãî èäåþ. Ðåáÿòà æäóò, ÷òî îí ïîëåçåò ñàì. Îòêàæåòñÿ – âûñòàâèò ñåáÿ òðóñîì. ×òî æ, ïðèäåòñÿ ïîêàçàòü èì, êòî çäåñü ñàìûé õðàáðûé. 

Îí çàøåë â äóø, èùà âçãëÿäîì, íà ÷òî ìîæíî îïåðåòüñÿ. Âîäà íà ïîëó îáæèãàëà áîñûå íîãè. Äðàêî ñëåãêà ïîòðÿñ òðóáó. Ïî÷òè íå çàêðåïëåíà. À âäðóã ðóõíåò ïîä åãî âåñîì? «Íå ñìåé ïîêàçûâàòü ñâîé ñòðàõ!» - ïðèêàçàë îí ñàì ñåáå, ïîñòàâèë íîãó íà ìûëüíèöó, óõâàòèëñÿ çà òðóáó è ïîäòÿíóëñÿ. Ìûëüíèöà îêàçàëàñü ìîêðîé, îí ïîñêîëüçíóëñÿ è ÷óòü íå óïàë. Áëåéç è Ãðåãîðè ìåòíóëèñü â äóø, ïîäõâàòèëè åãî è ïîìîãëè çàáðàòüñÿ íàâåðõ. 

Îãëÿíóâøèñü, Ìàëôîé, ê ñâîåìó óäèâëåíèþ, çàìåòèë ó âõîäà â êàáèíêó Ñåâåðóñà. Òîò ñòîÿë, âöåïèâøèñü îáåèìè ðóêàìè â çàíàâåñêó, è íàïðÿæåííî ñìîòðåë íà Äðàêî. Èñïóãàëñÿ, ÷òî êòî-òî ìîæåò ïîñòðàäàòü? 

Äðàêî îñòîðîæíî âûïðÿìèëñÿ, äåðæàñü çà òðóáû. Íèæíÿÿ óãðîæàþùå òðÿñëàñü ïðè êàæäîì åãî äâèæåíèè, à âåðõíÿÿ òðóáà áûëà îáæèãàþùå ãîðÿ÷åé. Îí òóò æå îòäåðíóë ðóêó, è çàìåð, äîæèäàÿñü, ïîêà óòèõíåò áîëü. Òåïåðü ïîíÿòíî, êàêîé âåíòèëü ïîâîðà÷èâàòü. 

Ìàëü÷èê îñòîðîæíî ïðîäâèãàëñÿ âïåðåä, ïîêà íå äîáðàëñÿ äî íóæíîãî âåíòèëÿ, è íà÷àë ìåäëåííî åãî ïîâîðà÷èâàòü. Êàçàëîñü, îí ïðîâåë íà ýòîé òðóáå öåëóþ âå÷íîñòü. Íàêîíåö, ðàáîòà áûëà îêîí÷åíà, è îí òàê æå îñòîðîæíî îòîäâèíóëñÿ îáðàòíî. Ìåäëåííî ïîâåðíóâøèñü, Äðàêî ñåë ëèöîì ê äðóçüÿì. 

È êàê òåïåðü ñïóñòèòüñÿ, íå ïåðåëîìàâ ïðè ýòîì íîãè? 

- Ïðûãàé – êðèêíóë Ãðåãîðè è âûñòàâèë âïåðåä ðóêè. 

Äðàêî ñõâàòèëñÿ çà íèõ, çàêðûë ãëàçà è îòòîëêíóëñÿ. Ãîéëü ïîéìàë åãî è áåðåæíî îïóñòèë íà ïîë. Ðàäîñòíàÿ óëûáêà Ñåâåðóñà áûëà ïðîñòî îñëåïèòåëüíà. Âîò çàðàçà! 

Â ýòî âðåìÿ äâåðü îòêðûëàñü, è íà ïîðîãå ïîÿâèëñÿ Âèíñåíò, çåâàÿ âî âåñü ðîò. Çàìåòèâ ÷åòâåðêó â äóøå îí çàìåð, îçàäà÷åíî ãëÿäÿ íà ìàëü÷èøåê. 

- ×òî âû òàì äåëàåòå? – óäèâëåííî ñïðîñèë îí. ì- Ó÷èìñÿ ëàçàòü ïî äåðåâüÿì, – îòðåçàë Äðàêî, íå æåëàÿ ðàçâèâàòü òåìó. 

***

×óòü ïîçæå, òåì æå äíåì. Äàìáëäîð ñèäåë çà ñòîëîì â ñâîåì êàáèíåòå è âíèìàòåëüíî ðàññìàòðèâàë ñòîÿâøåãî ïåðåä íèì Ñåâåðóñà. È ÷òî, ñïðàøèâàåòñÿ, åìó òåïåðü äåëàòü? ×òî ñêàçàòü? Ñåâåðóñ âåäü óæå íå ìàëü÷èê, äîëæåí ïîíèìàòü, ÷òî ê ÷åìó. Êàê îí ìîã? Êàêîé êîøìàð! Íåò, ýòî ïðîñòî íåñëûõàííî! «Íàäî ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü». 

Àëüáóñ Äàìáëäîð îòêðûë ðîò, íî íå ñìîã íè÷åãî ïðèäóìàòü è çàêðûë ðîò îáðàòíî. 

- Ïðîñòè, Àëüáóñ, – ñêàçàë Ñåâåðóñ. 

Îòïóñêàòü åãî â Õîãñìèä áûëî áîëüøîé îøèáêîé. ×òî ïðèêàæåòå äåëàòü ñ ó÷èòåëåì, êîòîðûé âåäåò ñåáÿ êàê èñïîð÷åííûé ìàëü÷èøêà è âûãëÿäèò ñîîòâåòñòâåííî? Àëüáóñ ñ÷èòàë ìàñòåðà çåëèé ñâîèì äðóãîì è áûë ó Ñíåéïà â äîëãó, îäíàêî âñåìó åñòü ïðåäåë. Íî êàê íàêàçàòü åãî è íå ðàçðóøèòü äàâíþþ äðóæáó? È êàê ïðåäîòâðàòèòü ïîäîáíûå âûõîäêè? 

Íó, ñ ýòèì âñå ïðîñòî. 

- Áîþñü, Ñåâåðóñ, ÷òî ÿ áîëüøå íå ìîãó ïîçâîëèòü òåáå ïîêèäàòü òåððèòîðèþ øêîëû. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà òû îïÿòü íå ñòàíåøü âçðîñëûì. 

- Äàæå åñëè ÿ ïîîáåùàþ áîëüøå íå ïîïàäàòüñÿ? – î÷àðîâàòåëüíàÿ óëûáêà è íåâèííûå ãëàçà. 

- ÑÅÂÅÐÓÑ! 

- Äàæå åñëè ÿ _ïîïûòàþñü_ íå ïîâòîðÿòü ñåãîäíÿøíåå? – óñìåøêà à-ëÿ Äðàêî Ìàëôîé. 

- ÑÅÂÅÐÓÑ!!! 

- Ëàäíî-ëàäíî, ÿ áîëüøå òàê íå áóäó, îáåùàþ, – ïîòóïëåííûé âçãëÿä. 

- Ïðîñòè, Ñåâåðóñ, íî ÿ òåáå íå âåðþ. Òû âåäåøü ñåáÿ êàê ïÿòíàäöàòèëåòíèé ïîäðîñòîê, à ÿ ïîìíþ, ñêîëüêî ðàç òû ëãàë ìíå â äåòñòâå, – ïå÷àëüíî ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé Äàìáëäîð. 

- ß äóìàë, ìû äðóçüÿ! – ãîëîñ Ñåâåðóñà çàçâåíåë îò ñëåç. Äàìáëäîð íå ìîã ñêàçàòü, ïðèòâîðÿåòñÿ ìàëü÷èê èëè íåò. Ñ íèì íè÷åãî íåëüçÿ áûëî óòâåðæäàòü íàâåðíÿêà. 

- ß òîæå. Òåïåðü âåðíåìñÿ ê òâîåìó íàêàçàíèþ... 

Äâåðü ðàñïàõíóëàñü, è â êàáèíåò âîðâàëàñü ÌàêÃîíàãîëë. Ê óæàñó Äàìáëäîðà çà íåé ñëåäîâàëà âîçìóùåííàÿ Ðîçìåðòà, âîëî÷èâøàÿ çà ñîáîé Äðàêî è Ãàððè. Ñçàäè ìàÿ÷èëè Ðîí Óèçëè, Ãåðìèîíà Ãðýíäæåð, Øåéìóñ Ôèííèãàí, Äèí Òîìàñ, Âèíñåíò Êðàá, Ãðåãîðè Ãîéë, Áëåéç Çàáèíè è Ïýíñè Ïàðêèíñîí. Âñå â ðàçîðâàííûõ ìàíòèÿõ, íåêîòîðûå äàæå â êðîâè. 

Çàìåòèâ Ñåâåðóñà Äðàêî çàìåð. 

- ×òî òû òóò äåëàåøü? – ñïðîñèë îí, ïîçàáûâ î ñâîèõ íåïðèÿòíîñòÿõ. 

- Ïîïàëñÿ íà êðàæå. – Òàêèì ñïîêîéíûì ãîëîñîì òîëüêî î ïîãîäå ãîâîðèòü. 

- ×òî?! – â óíèñîí âçâûëè ãðèôôèíäîðöû è ñëèçåðèíöû. Ðåäêîå åäèíñòâî. Âïðî÷åì, ãðèôôèíäîðöû áûëè óäèâëåíû áîëüøå ñëèçåðèíöåâ, êîòîðûì óæå âûïàëî ñ÷àñòüå ïîçíàêîìèòñÿ ñ Ñåâåðóñîì ïîáëèæå. 

- Ìåíÿ ïîéìàëè íà êðàæå, - íåâîçìóòèìî ïîâòîðèë Ñíåéï. 

- Òîëüêî ýòîãî íå õâàòàëî! Àëüáóñ, ÿ òåáÿ ïðåäóïðåæäàëà – ýòî íå ðåáåíîê, à áîæüå íàêàçàíèå. Îí åùå äàæå íå ïðèñòóïèë ê çàíÿòèÿì, – ïðîñòîíàëà ÌàêÃîíàãîëë. 

- Ìèíåðâà, óñïîêîéñÿ, ïðîøó òåáÿ, - âçìîëèëñÿ Äàìáëäîð, - ó ìåíÿ âñå ïîä êîíòðîëåì. Ðîçìåðòà, ÷òî îíè íàòâîðèëè? Ñóäÿ ïî âñåìó, ïîäðàëèñü. Â «Òðåõ ìåòëàõ»? 

- Èìåííî. Ïîëîìàëè ìåáåëü è ïåðåïóãàëè ïîñåòèòåëåé. Íà÷àëè ýòè äâîå, - Ðîçìåðòà ïîäòîëêíóëà Äðàêî è Ãàððè ê áëèæå ê ñòîëó. – À òî÷íåå ýòîò, - îíà óêàçàëà íà Ìàëôîÿ. Äàìáëäîð âçäîõíóë è ïîòåð ïóëüñèðîâàâøèå âèñêè. 

- Õîðîøî, Ðîçìåðòà. Äàâàé òû âûøëåøü ìíå ñïèñîê, ÷òîáû ÿ ñìîã çàñòàâèòü èõ ðîäèòåëåé çàïëàòèòü çà ïðè÷èíåííûé óùåðá. 

Ðîçìåðòà êîðîòêî êèâíóëà. 

- Åñëè ïîäîáíîå ïîâòîðèòñÿ, íå âèäàòü âàì «Òðåõ ìåòåë» êàê ñâîèõ óøåé! – ñêàçàëà îíà äåòÿì è âûøëà. 

- Õîðîøî, âñåì âçûñêàíèå, – îáúÿâèë Äàìáëäîð, - 20 áàëëîâ ñ êàæäîãî, êòî ïðèñîåäèíèëñÿ ê äðàêå, âìåñòî òîãî ÷òîáû îñòàíîâèòü åå, 40 áàëëîâ ñ Äðàêî êàê ñ çà÷èíùèêà, è 50 - ñ Ñåâåðóñà. 

- Íî ñýð, òàê ó Ñëèçåðèíà îñòàíåòñÿ ìåíüøå 50 áàëëîâ! – âîçìóòèëñÿ Ñåâåðóñ. 

- Ó÷èòûâàÿ íåäàâíèå ñîáûòèÿ, òû äîëæåí ðàäîâàòüñÿ, ÷òî õîòü ÷òî-òî îñòàëîñü, – îòâåòèë Äàìáëäîð. 

***

Êîãäà ñòóäåíòû ïîêèíóëè êàáèíåò äèðåêòîðà, âèä ó íèõ áûë î÷åíü óíûëûé. 

- Îòëè÷íî, ïðîñòî îòëè÷íî, - áóð÷àë Ðîí, íè ê êîìó îñîáî íå îáðàùàÿñü, - èç-çà ýòîãî èäèîòà Ìàëôîÿ êóáîê øêîëû â ýòîì ãîäó äîñòàíåòñÿ Õàôôëïàôôó. 

Äðàêî îäàðèë åãî çëîáíûì âçãëÿäîì, íî, çàìåòèâ îñóæäàþùèå ëèöà ñëèçåðèíöåâ, ðåøèë îòâëå÷ü èõ âíèìàíèå îò äðàêè â «Òðåõ ìåòëàõ», ïåðåêëþ÷èâ åãî... íà ÷òî? 

- Ñåâåðóñ! - ðÿâêíóë îí. - Çà÷åì òåáå ïîíàäîáèëîñü êðàñòü? 

- Ó÷èòåëÿ íå îñòàâèëè ìíå êàðìàííûõ äåíåã, – ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè Ñåâ. 

- Òâîÿ âûõîäêà ñòîèëà íàì 50 áàëëîâ! Èç-çà òåáÿ ìû òåïåðü ïëåòåìñÿ â ñàìîì õâîñòå è íå ñìîæåì âûèãðàòü Êóáîê, – îò÷èòàë åãî Äðàêî. 

- Òû îáîøåëñÿ Ñëèçåðèíó ãîðàçäî äîðîæå, âòÿíóâ âñåõ â èäèîòñêóþ äðàêó, - îãðûçíóëñÿ Ñåâåðóñ. - È âîîáùå, çà÷åì òû ïîëåç ê Ïîòòåðó? 

- Îí îáîçâàë ìîåãî îòöà Ïîæèðàòåëåì ñìåðòè! – íàÿáåäíè÷àë Äðàêî. 

- È ÷òî ñ òîãî? Ëþöèóñ è åñòü Ïîæèðàòåëü ñìåðòè, – îòðåçàë Ñåâåðóñ, ðàçâåðíóëñÿ íà êàáëóêàõ è ïîøåë ïðî÷ü. 

Äðàêî ñìîòðåë åìó âñëåä, íå â ñèëàõ ñêàçàòü íè ñëîâà. Îòêóäà îí çíàåò?! Îòöà æäåò Àçêàáàí, åñëè ÿ ïðèçíàþ, ÷òî ýòî ïðàâäà. Ñåâåðóñ íå äîëæåí òàê ãîâîðèòü. 

- Ýòî íåïðàâäà, íåïðàâäà! – îïîìíèâøèñü, çàêðè÷àë îí âñëåä Ñíåéïó, ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî ñëèøêîì äîëãî ìåäëèë ñ îòâåòîì. Íàäî óáåäèòü Ñåâåðóñà, ÷òî îí îøèáàåòñÿ. 

***

Òîëüêî âå÷åðîì Äðàêî óäàëîñü îñòàòüñÿ ñ Ñåâåðóñîì îäèí íà îäèí. Òîò ìûëñÿ â äóøå. Îñòàëüíûå ñëèçåðèíöû ðàçîøëèñü ïî ñïàëüíÿì. Äðàêî ñèäåë ó äóøåâîé êàáèíêè, ãëÿäÿ ïåðåä ñîáîé íåâèäÿùèì âçãëÿäîì. Ñ ÷åãî íà÷àòü? Êîãäà îíè îñòàâàëèñü íàåäèíå, Ñåâåðóñ ÿçâèë íå òàê ñèëüíî. Õîòÿ âñå ðàâíî îñòàâàëñÿ æàëêîé ìàëåíüêîé êðûñîé, îò êîòîðîé ó îêðóæàþùèõ îäíè íåïðèÿòíîñòè. È åùå îáçûâàë åãî «áëîíäèí÷èêîì». 

- Ý... Ñåâåðóñ? – íà÷àë Äðàêî. 

- Äà, ÷òî? 

Ãîëîñ âïîëíå íåéòðàëüíûé. Ìîæåò è îáîéäåòñÿ. 

- Ñ ÷åãî òû âçÿë, ÷òî ìîé îòåö - Ïîæèðàòåëü ñìåðòè? – îñòîðîæíî ñïðîñèë Äðàêî 

- Íè ñ ÷åãî. ß ïðîñòî çíàþ. Äðóãèå äîãàäûâàþòñÿ, à ÿ çíàþ. È Äàìáëäîð òîæå çíàåò. 

Äðàêî ñ òðóäîì ïðîãëîòèë êîìîê â ãîðëå. Ñïîêîéíîé êîíñòàòàöèè ôàêòà îí íå îæèäàë. 

È ÷òî òåïåðü ïðèêàæåòå äåëàòü? 

- Îòêóäà òû çíàåøü? È ïî÷åìó òû òàê óâåðåí? – «Íàäåþñü ÿ ñìîãó ïðèäóìàòü ïðàâäîïîäîáíîå îáúÿñíåíèå!» 

- Ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ... – Ñåâåðóñ ðåçêî çàìîë÷àë. Äðàêî óñëûøàë êàêîé-òî ñäàâëåííûé çâóê. Âîöàðèëàñü òèøèíà. 

- Ïîòîìó ÷òî òû ÷òî? – íå âûäåðæàë Äðàêî. Îí äîëæåí áûë óçíàòü îòâåò. 

- Ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ çíàþ. Íå ìîãó ñêàçàòü, îòêóäà, íî çíàþ. Äëÿ Ìèíèñòåðñòâà ìîèõ óëèê áóäåò íåäîñòàòî÷íî, òåáå íå î ÷åì âîëíîâàòüñÿ. Íî ÿ çíàþ, òàê ÷òî ïðåêðàòè ïðèòâîðÿòüñÿ! 

Ñåâåðóñ âûñêî÷èë èç äóøà, êàê îøïàðåííûé, ñõâàòèë ïîëîòåíöå è ïðèíÿëñÿ ëèõîðàäî÷íî âûòèðàòüñÿ. Íà ñåêóíäó çàìåð, íàïðÿæåííî âãëÿäûâàÿñü â ïðåäïëå÷üå ëåâîé ðóêè, çàòåì áûñòðî âëåç â ïèæàìó, ñíîâà áðîñèë âçãëÿä íà ðóêó è âûëåòåë èç âàííîé. Äðàêî, óäèâëåííûé âíåçàïíîé ñïåøêîé, ïîñëåäîâàë çà íèì è óâèäåë êàê Ñíåéï, áîñîé è ñ ìîêðûìè âîëîñàìè, ñáåæàë ïî ñòóïåíüêàì â ãîñòèíóþ. «×òî ýòî ñ íèì? Íàøåë ñïîñîá ïîâçðîñëåòü?» 

- Âîò áûëî áû ðàäîñòè äëÿ âñåõ, – ñêàçàë îí ñàì ñåáå è ïîøåë íàâåðõ ñïàòü. 

***

Ñåâåðóñ âûñêîëüçíóë èç ãîñòèíîé ÷åðåç ïîòàéíóþ äâåðü, ïðîíåññÿ ïî ïîäçåìåëüÿì è ïîáåæàë ê êàáèíåòó äèðåêòîðà. 

- Àëüáóñ! Àëüáóñ! Îíà èñ÷åçëà! – çàêðè÷àë îí, âîðâàâøèñü â êîìíàòó. - Ïðîñòî èñ÷åçëà! 

Àëüáóñ Äàìáëäîð è Ìèíåðâà ÌàêÃîíàãîëë, îáñóæäàâøèå çà ÷àøêîé ÷àÿ êîøìàðíûå ñîáûòèÿ ìèíóâøåãî äíÿ, èçóìëåííî ïîñìîòðåëè íà íåãî. 

Ñåâåðóñ âíåçàïíî âñïîìíèë, êàê îí âûãëÿäèò. Íàäî áûëî õîòü áîòèíêè íàäåòü. Ïîë æóòêî õîëîäíûé, äà ÷òî îá ýòîì ñåé÷àñ äóìàòü. Îí îñòàëñÿ ñòîÿòü íà ìåñòå, øèðîêî ðàñêðûòûìè ãëàçàìè ãëÿäÿ íà Äàìáëäîðà. 

- Êòî èñ÷åç? – ìÿãêî ñïðîñèë åãî äèðåêòîð. 

Ñåâåðóñ áðîñèë áûñòðûé âçãëÿä íà ïðîôåññîðà ÌàêÃîíàãîëë, ïîäîøåë ê Äàìáëäîðó, ïðèòÿíóë åãî ïîáëèæå è çàøåïòàë ÷òî-òî åìó íà óõî. 

ÌàêÃîíàãîëë, íè÷åãî íå ïîíèìàÿ, ñìîòðåëà íà íèõ. ×òî ïðîèñõîäèò? 

- ×òî? – âçðåâåë Äàìáëäîð, ñõâàòèë ëåâóþ ðóêó Ñåâåðóñà, çàäðàë ðóêàâ è âïèëñÿ ãëàçàìè â ïðåäïëå÷üå. 

Ìèíåðâà òîæå íàêëîíèëàñü è ïîñìîòðåëà. Íè÷åãî. Îíà ïåðåâåëà âçãëÿä íà Äàìáëäîðà, çàòåì íà Ñíåéïà. Òå ñ ýíòóçèàçìîì ðàçãëÿäûâàëè ðóêó ñëîâíî âîñüìîå ÷óäî ñâåòà. 

- Íî êàê? – ñïðîñèë Äàìáëäîð. 

- Ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåþ, – îòâåòèë Ñåâåðóñ. 

- Ïðîñòèòå, íî çäåñü íè÷åãî íåò, – âìåøàëàñü ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãîëë. 

- Òî-òî è îíî, Ìèíåðâà, - ðàññåÿíî ïðîáîðìîòàë Äàìáëäîð, - òî-òî è îíî. Çäåñü ñîâñåì íè÷åãî íåò! 

«Äà ÷òî òàì ìîãëî áûòü?» - íåäîóìåâàëà ÌàêÃîíàãîëë. 

- Ìîæåò áûòü, ýòî ïîáî÷íûé ýôôåêò çåëüÿ Ëîíãáîòòîìà? – ñïðîñèë Ñåâåðóñà Äàìáëäîð. - Ïîñëå îìîëîæåíèÿ îíà îñòàëàñü? 

- Íå äîãàäàëñÿ ïðîâåðèòü. Òîëüêî êîãäà Äðàêî ñïðîñèë ìåíÿ, îòêóäà ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî åãî îòåö Ïîæèðàòåëü ñìåðòè, ÿ ïîäóìàë, ÷òî äîëæåí ïîêàçàòü åìó åå, è ïîíÿë, ÷òî îíà èñ÷åçëà. 

Ïîæèðàòåëü ñìåðòè? ×òî-òî íà ëåâîé ðóêå? Ìèíåðâà ÌàêÃîíàãîëë âäðóã âñïîìíèëà, ÷òî Ñíåéï âñåãäà íîñèë ìàíòèè ñ äëèííûìè ðóêàâàìè, è ÷òî ïðè îáñóæäåíèè îòäåëüíûõ òåì ìîã âíåçàïíî ïîäíÿòüñÿ è âûéòè èç êîìíàòû ïðÿìî ïîñðåäè ðàçãîâîðà. È åùå îíà âñïîìíèëà ñòðàííûå âçãëÿäû, êîòîðûìè îí îáìåíèâàëñÿ ñ äèðåêòîðîì ïðè îáñóæäåíèè ñàìè-çíàåòå-êàêèõ ñîáûòèé. 

Ïîíèìàíèå ïðèøëî âíåçàïíî. Îíà áåññèëüíî îñåëà â êðåñëî. 

- Òåìíàÿ ìåòêà? – âûìîëâèëà îíà. 

Ñåâåðóñ âçäðîãíóë è ïðèíÿëñÿ î÷åíü âíèìàòåëüíî ðàññìàòðèâàòü ñâîè áîñûå ñòóïíè. Ñ òåì æå óñïåõîì îí ìîã ïðîñòî ïðèçíàòüñÿ. Íî Àëüáóñ! Åñëè îí çíàë, òî êàê æå îí ìîã… 

- Ìèíåðâà, íå äåëàé ïîñïåøíûõ âûâîäîâ. Ñåâåðóñ ðàáîòàë íà ìåíÿ. Ïîä ïðèêðûòèåì, òàê ñêàçàòü. Î÷åíü áû õîòåëîñü, ÷òîáû ýòà èíôîðìàöèÿ íå ñòàëà äîñòîÿíèåì ãëàñíîñòè. ßñíî? – Ãîëîñ Äàìáëäîðà çâó÷àë íåïðèâû÷íî ñåðüåçíî. Òàêèì òîíîì îí ðåäêî ãîâîðèë äàæå ñ ó÷åíèêàìè. 

ÌàêÃîíàãîëë ïîäîçðåâàëà, ÷òî îí ÷òî-òî ñêðûâàåò. «Ïîä ïðèêðûòèåì, òàê ñêàçàòü»? Óæ ñëèøêîì îñòîðîæíî äèðåêòîð âûáèðàë ñëîâà. Íî, îíà âåðèëà Äàìáëäîðó, à òîò – Ñåâåðóñó. Äëÿ Ìèíåðâû ýòîãî áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî. 

- Ðàçóìååòñÿ, Àëüáóñ. Íî òåáå íå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ìàëü÷èêó äàâíî ïîðà â ïîñòåëü? – ñêàçàëà îíà, óêàçûâàÿ íà Ñåâåðóñà. – Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, åìó çàâòðà íà óðîêè. 

- Íî... - íå ñîãëàñèëñÿ Ñåâåðóñ. Äàìáëäîð íå äàë åìó çàêîí÷èòü. 

- Áóäåøü áåãàòü ïî çàìêó ñ ìîêðîé ãîëîâîé - ïðîñòóäèøüñÿ. Ïîâåðü, ÿ çíàþ î ÷åì ãîâîðþ. Ëè÷íûé îïûò (Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè âûëå÷èëà åãî ïðîñòóäó òîëüêî ñ ïîìîùüþ îòâðàòèòåëüíîãî íàñòîÿ, îò êîòîðîãî óøè äûìèëèñü äî ñèõ ïîð). 

- Äà ó ìåíÿ òîëüêî âîëîñû ìîêðûå! – óõìûëüíóëñÿ Ñåâåðóñ. 

Ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãîëë òÿæåëî âçäîõíóëà è ïðåâðàòèëà âàëÿâøååñÿ áåç äåëà ïðåññ-ïàïüå â ôåí. 

- Ñÿäü, – ïðèêàçàëà îíà, óêàçàâ íà ñòóë ðÿäîì ñ ñîáîé, - ÿ âñå ñàìà ñäåëàþ. Äàìáëäîð âûäâèíóë íèæíèé ÿùèê ñòîëà è, ïîêîïàâøèñü â íåì, èçâëåê ïàðó òîëñòûõ øåðñòÿíûõ íîñêîâ. Îíè áûëè î÷åíü áîëüøèå, íî òåïëûå è óþòíûå. (Òîëüêî Àëüáóñ Äàìáëäîð ìîã äåðæàòü â ïèñüìåííîì ñòîëå íîñêè. Íó, ìîæåò åùå Äîááè, åñëè áû ó íåãî áûë ïèñüìåííûé ñòîë è êàáèíåò) 

Êîãäà âîëîñû Ñåâåðóñà âûñîõëè, Äàìáëäîð çàÿâèë, ÷òî ìàëü÷èêó ïîðà â ïîñòåëü. Â îòâåò íà âîçìóùåííûå ïðîòåñòû Ìèíåðâà íàïîìíèëà, ÷òî óòðîì åìó èäòè íà óðîêè. 

- Â òîì ÷èñëå è íà òå, ÷òî âåäó ÿ! – óãðîæàþùå ïðîèçíåñëà îíà. – È, ïîæàëóéñòà, çàïîìíè, ÷òî ïðåäìåòû íàäî áóäåò ïðåâðàùàòü, à íå ïåðåêðàøèâàòü â çåëåíûé öâåò. 

- Òîëüêî åñëè ñëó÷àéíî, - çàâåðèë åå Ñåâåðóñ ñ çàñòåí÷èâîé óëûáêîé. - ß íå íàðî÷íî ýòî äåëàë. 

Èäòè â ïîìèíóòíî ñâàëèâàþùèõñÿ íîñêàõ îêàçàëîñü âåñüìà ñëîæíîé çàäà÷åé. Êîãäà Ñåâåðóñ ñïîòêíóëñÿ â òðåòèé ðàç, Äàìáëäîð ïðîñòî âçÿë åãî íà ðóêè è ïîíåñ. Õîðîøî, ÷òî ìàëü÷èê òàêîé ëåãêèé. 

Ñåâåðóñ îáõâàòèë ðóêàìè øåþ ñòàðîãî ìàãà è ïîñìîòðåë åìó â ãëàçà. 

- Àëüáóñ, òû î÷åíü íà ìåíÿ ñåðäèøüñÿ èç-çà êðàæè? 

- Íåò, ÿ ïðîñòî ðàçî÷àðîâàí. Íå ïîíèìàþ, çà÷åì òåáå ýòî áûëî íóæíî. Òû óæå íå ðåáåíîê è äîëæåí ïîíèìàòü, ÷òî òàê ñåáÿ âåñòè íåëüçÿ. 

-Òû æå íå îñòàâèë ìíå äåíåã. À áåç íèõ â Õîãñìèäå äåëàòü íå÷åãî. ×òî ìíå åùå îñòàâàëîñü? – îòâåòèë Ñåâåðóñ. 

- Ïðèéòè è ïîïðîñèòü ó ìåíÿ, – ïðåäëîæèë ñâîé âàðèàíò Äàìáëäîð. – Ñåâåðóñ, ñåé÷àñ ó ìåíÿ î÷åíü ìíîãî äåë. ß óïðàâëÿþ øêîëîé, äàþ ñîâåòû ìèíèñòðó Ôàäæó, ðàçðàáàòûâàþ ïëàíû ïî áîðüáå ñ Âîëäåìîðòîì. Òåïåðü íà ìåíÿ åùå ñâàëèëèñü óðîêè ïî Çåëüÿì, áàíäà íåóïðàâëÿåìûõ íåäîâåð÷èâûõ ñëèçåðèíöåâ, ðóêîâîäñòâî äîâîëüíî õàîòè÷íûìè ïîèñêàìè àíòèäîòà äëÿ òåáÿ, è, â ïðèäà÷ó, ïðèñìîòð çà Ãàððè, êîòîðûé âå÷íî âïóòûâàåòñÿ â íåïðèÿòíîñòè. ß æå íå ìîãó ðàçîðâàòüñÿ. Äà, ÿ çàáûë äàòü òåáå äåíåã. Ýòî ìîÿ îøèáêà, íî òû âèíîâàò â òîì, ÷òî íå íàïîìíèë. Åñëè òåáå ÷òî-íèáóäü íóæíî – ïðîñòî ïðèäè è ñêàæè! Âïðî÷åì, ýòî íå çíà÷èò, ÷òî ÿ äàì òåáå âñå ÷òî çàõî÷åøü, – äîáàâèë îí íåìíîãî ïîäóìàâ. 

- Èçâèíè. Â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç îáÿçàòåëüíî òàê è ñäåëàþ, - îòâåòèë Ñåâåðóñ, - À òåïåðü, ìîæíî ìíå áóäåò ïîéòè â Õîãñìèä â âûõîäíûå? 

- Íåò. Òû óæå äîñòàòî÷íî âçðîñëûé è äîëæåí îòâå÷àòü çà ñâîè ïîñòóïêè. 

- Ìíå âñåãî ïÿòíàäöàòü ëåò! – íå ñîãëàñèëñÿ Ñåâåðóñ. 

- Âíåøíå, – óòî÷íèë Äàìáëäîð. 

- Òû îáðàùàåøüñÿ ñî ìíîé êàê ñ ðåáåíêîì! 

- Ïîòîìó ÷òî òû âåäåøü ñåáÿ êàê ðåáåíîê. À òåïåðü òèøå, ìû ïîäîøëè ê òâîåé ñïàëüíå. Òû æå íå õî÷åøü ðàçáóäèòü ñâîèõ äðóçåé. Èì äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïÿòíàäöàòü, è îíè íóæäàþòñÿ â õîðîøåì ñíå. 

- Íèêàêèå îíè ìíå íå äðóçüÿ, è ÿ èì íè êàïåëüêè íå íðàâëþñü, – ïðîøåïòàë Ñåâåðóñ, íàäåÿñü, ÷òî Äàìáëäîð åãî íå ñëûøèò. 

- Ãëóïîñòè, îíè ïðîñòî íå çíàþò, êàê ñ òîáîé îáùàòüñÿ, – òàêæå òèõî îòâåòèë Äàìáëäîð. 

***

Äðàêî ìåäëåííî ñåë â êðîâàòè, ãëÿäÿ êàê äèðåêòîð áåðåæíî óêëàäûâàåò Ñåâåðóñà â ïîñòåëü è óêðûâàåò îäåÿëîì. Ïîòîì Äàìáëäîð ïîâåðíóëñÿ, çàìåòèë Äðàêî, ïðèæàë ïàëåö ê ãóáàì, ïðèçûâàÿ ê òèøèíå, è íà öûïî÷êàõ âûøåë èç ñïàëüíè. 

×òî Ñåâåðóñ ñäåëàë íà ýòîò ðàç? ßâíî íå î÷åðåäíóþ øàëîñòü, èíà÷å Äàìáëäîð íå ñòàë áû òàê íåæíè÷àòü. 

- Ñåâåðóñ? – òèõî ïîçâàë Ìàëôîé. 

- Ñïè. ß óñòàë, – ïðîáóð÷àë â ïîäóøêó Ñåâåðóñ. 

Äðàêî îòêèíóëñÿ íàçàä è óñòàâèëñÿ â ïîòîëîê. Îòâåòîâ íà ìó÷èâøèå åãî âîïðîñû îí íå ïîëó÷èò. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå îò Ñåâåðóñà. Êàê æàëü, ÷òî ñîâñåì íå ñ êåì ïîãîâîðèòü è ðàññêàçàòü î ñâîèõ òðåâîãàõ. 

Åãî îäîëåâàëè ïðîòèâîðå÷èâûå ýìîöèè. 

Ðàíüøå îí ñ÷èòàë, ÷òî òåðïåòü íå ìîæåò Ñåâåðóñà è õî÷åò îòîìñòèòü. Îòîìñòèòü çà âñå ïîëó÷åííûå â äðàêå ñèíÿêè è øèøêè (îäíà èç íèõ âñå åùå ïîáàëèâàëà), çà «áëîíäèí÷èêà», çà âçûñêàíèÿ. Êðîìå òîãî, Ñåâåðóñ ïîñìåë íàçâàòü åãî îòöà Ïîæèðàòåëåì ñìåðòè ïåðåä êó÷êîé «áåçóïðå÷íûõ» ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ. À åùå îí óìåë âçãëÿäîì ðàñïóãèâàòü ëþäåé è âûäóìûâàòü îáèäíûå ïðîçâèùà ëó÷øå ñàìîãî Äðàêî, ïîçâîëÿë ñåáå òåðÿòü áàëëû, õîòÿ óæå íå ó÷èëñÿ â Ñëèçåðèíå, çàñòàâèë Äðàêî ëàçàòü ïî òðóáàì â äóøå, è âîîáùå ðàçäðàæàë ñâîèì ïðèñóòñòâèåì. Èíûìè ñëîâàìè, Ìàëôîé-ìëàäøèé î÷åíü õîòåë èçáàâèòüñÿ îò Ñåâåðóñà è âåðíóòü ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà. 

Âñå ýòî îí ìîã ñïîêîéíî ðàññêàçàòü Âèíñó, Ãðåãîðè, Áëåéçó, äà êîìó óãîäíî. Ðàçóìååòñÿ, íå ãîâîðÿ î æåëàíèè âåðíóòü ïðîôåññîðà. Íî íåêîòîðûìè ìûñëÿìè îí óæå íå ìîã ïîäåëèòüñÿ ñî ñâîèìè «äðóçüÿìè», õîòÿ î÷åíü õîòåëîñü. Âîçìîæíî, åñëè áû îí ðàññêàçàë, òî ñìîã áû ðàçëîæèòü äëÿ ñåáÿ âñå ïî ïîëî÷êàì. Îäíàêî, íå ñòàíåøü æå èçëèâàòü äóøó êîìó ïîïàëî. 

Äðàêî íå ìîã ïðèçíàòüñÿ, ÷òî ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï åìó íðàâèëñÿ. Îí âñåãäà ìå÷òàë óçíàòü, êàêèì òîò áûë â äåòñòâå, è åìó íðàâèëîñü íàáëþäàòü çà Ñíåéïîì. Äðàêî äàæå ïðîäåëêè Ñåâåðóñà ñ÷èòàë ñìåøíûìè. Åìó ÷àñòî õîòåëîñü ñåñòü ðÿäîì ñ ìàëü÷èêîì è âìåñòå ðèñîâàòü äðàêîíîâ. Ïî ïðàâäå ãîâîðÿ, åìó áû î÷åíü õîòåëîñü îêàçàòüñÿ ðÿäîì ñ Ñåâåðóñîì, êîãäà òîò íà ñàìîì äåëå áûë ïîäðîñòêîì. È åùå, Äðàêî áûëî äåéñòâèòåëüíî æàëü ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà, êîòîðîãî ïðîòèâ âîëè âûðâàëè èç ïðèâû÷íîãî ìèðà è êîòîðûé íå çíàë, êàê âåðíóòüñÿ îáðàòíî. 

×òî ÷óâñòâóåò âçðîñëûé, âäðóã ñòàâøèé ðåáåíêîì? Êàêîâî ýòî, æèòü âìåñòå ñ êó÷åé çëûõ, ãðóáûõ, íåíàâèäÿùèõ òåáÿ ìàëü÷èøåê? Ìîæåò, ïîýòîìó Ñåâåðóñ ñáåæàë? ×òîáû íàéòè êîãî-íèáóäü ñ êåì ìîæíî ïîãîâîðèòü? Òîãî, êòî ïîéìåò? Òîãî, êòî áûë ñ íèì îäíîãî âîçðàñòà? 

Èíòåðåñíî, à ó÷èòåëÿ ãîâîðÿò ñ íèì êàê ñ ðàâíûì èëè êàê ñ äðóãèìè ó÷åíèêàìè? À ÷òî åñëè åãî âçðîñëûå äðóçüÿ îñòàâèëè åãî, ïîòîìó ÷òî åãî ðàçóì òåïåðü â òåëå ïîäðîñòêà? Ïî÷åìó ó÷èòåëü âåäåò ñåáÿ êàê øêîëüíûé õóëèãàí? Ìñòèò çà òî, ÷òî ñ íèì îáðàùàþòñÿ, êàê ñ ðåáåíêîì? Ïðîñòî òàê? Îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî áûë òàêèì â øêîëå èëè æå î÷åíü õîòåë, íî áîÿëñÿ? 

«Ñëèøêîì ìíîãî âîïðîñîâ, è âñå áåç îòâåòà. Ïðèäåòñÿ îñòàâèòü âñå êàê åñòü» - ðåøèë Äðàêî. 

***

Óòðî ïîíåäåëüíèêà! Óðîêè ñ Ñåâåðóñîì! Íèêîãî èç ó÷èòåëåé ýòà ïåðñïåêòèâà íå ðàäîâàëà. ×àñòü ïÿòèêóðñíèêîâ áîÿëàñü âûñòàâèòü ñåáÿ äóðàêàìè ïåðåä ó÷èòåëåì-ïîäðîñòêîì. Äðóãàÿ ÷àñòü èçíûâàëà îò ëþáîïûòñòâà: ÷òî-òî áóäåò! 

Ñëèçåðèíöåâ ñ óâåðåííîñòüþ ìîæíî áûëî îòíåñòè ê ïåðâîé ãðóïïå. Íà óäèâëåíèå òèõî îíè ïðèøëè íà ñâîé ïåðâûé íà íåäåëå óðîê: Èñòîðèþ ìàãèè ñ ïðîôåññîðîì Áèííñîì. Õîðîøî, ÷òî íà ýòîì óðîêå íèêîãäà íè÷åãî íå ïðîèñõîäèëî. Áèííñ íå óäåëÿë ó÷åíèêàì ìíîãî âíèìàíèÿ. Ñèäè òèõî, êîíñïåêòèðóé è íå ñïè. Âñåãî è äåëîâ! 

Ñåâåðóñ ïðèøåë ïîñëåäíèì, çàêðûë çà ñîáîé äâåðü è ñåë çà ïîñëåäíþþ ïàðòó. Ðåéâåíêëîâöû ïðîâîäèëè åãî ëþáîïûòíûìè âçãëÿäàìè. Ñëèçåðèíöû ê åãî âèäó óæå ïðèâûêëè. 

Ïðîôåññîð Áèííñ ïðîøåë â êëàññ ñêâîçü çàêðûòóþ äâåðü. Ïðèøëîñü, âåäü îí íå ìîã ïîâåðíóòü ðó÷êó. Íåñêîëüêî ó÷åíèêîâ çàõèõèêàëî. Ñåâåðóñ äîâîëüíî óõìûëüíóëñÿ. Áèííñ ñ íåäîâîëüíûì âèäîì íà÷àë ïåðåêëè÷êó, ïî ïðèâû÷êå ïåðåâèðàÿ èìåíà. Êòî-òî åãî óïîðíî ïîïðàâëÿë, íî áîëüøèíñòâî ñìèðèëîñü, îòâå÷àÿ «Äà» èëè «Çäåñü» èëè ïðîñòî ïîäíèìàÿ ðóêó, óñëûøàâ áîëåå-ìåíåå ïîäõîäÿùèé âàðèàíò. Äðàêî èíîãäà çàäàâàëñÿ âîïðîñîì, êàê Áèííñ óìóäðÿëñÿ îøèáàòüñÿ, ÷èòàÿ ôàìèëèè ñ ïåðãàìàíòà? À, âñå êàê îáû÷íî. Îí ïîäàâèë çåâîê, ïîóäîáíåå óñàæèâàÿñü íà ñòóëå, ïîä çàóíûâíîå ÷òåíèå ïðèçðàêà. «Òîëüêî áû íå çàñíóòü! Ó÷èòåëü ñìîòðèò. È ÿ íå èìåþ â âèäó Áèííñà» óãîâàðèâàë îí ñåáÿ, êîãäà ñëó÷èëîñü íåâîçìîæíîå: 

- Ñíåéï! – îò÷åòëèâî ïðîèçíåñ Áèííñ. 

Áóìñ! Áàì! Øìÿê! îòâåòèë åìó èçóìëåííûé êëàññ. Ïðîôåññîð Áèííñ ïðàâèëüíî ïðî÷èòàë ôàìèëèþ ó÷åíèêà! 

Óäèâëåííûé Ñåâåðóñ ïîäíÿë ðóêó. Êòî áû ìîã ïîäóìàòü, Áèííñ, îêàçûâàåòñÿ, ñëûøàë î ïðîèñøåñòâèè â êëàññå Çåëèé è äàæå çíàë ôàìèëèþ ñâîåãî êîëëåãè. 

Ðàçóìååòñÿ, Áèííñ íå îáðàòèë âíèìàíèÿ íà ðåàêöèþ êëàññà. Îí çàêîí÷èë ïåðåêëè÷êó è çàáóáíèë î êàêèõ-òî ãîáëèíàõ, êîòîðûå ãäå-òî ÷òî-òî ó÷óäèëè â 1346 ãîäó. 

Êëàññ âåðíóëñÿ â ïîëóñîííîå ñîñòîÿíèå. Äðàêî îò÷àÿííî ñêó÷àë. Îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ íà ñòóëå, ÷òîáû ïîñìîòðåòü, ÷åì çàíèìàåòñÿ Ñåâåðóñ. Òîò ÷òî-òî óâëå÷åííî ïèñàë. Êîíñïåêò? Íåò, âîò îí çàäóì÷èâî ïîñìîòðåë â îêíî. Äàæå íå çàìå÷àåò Áèííñà. Îïÿòü ðèñóåò? 

Îòëè÷íàÿ ìûñëü! Äðàêî ñïîëçàë ïî ñòóëó íèæå è íèæå ïîêà íå ñìîã äîòÿíóòüñÿ äî ïîðòôåëÿ, îñòîðîæíî îïóñòèë ðóêó è ïîøàðèë. Åñòü! ×èñòûé ïåðãàìåíò è öâåòíûå êàðàíäàøè. Îí îñòîðîæíî âûòàùèë èõ èç ïîðòôåëÿ è ïîëîæèë íà ïàðòó. 

×òî áû òàêîå íàðèñîâàòü? Íó êîíå÷íî, äðàêîíà. È âîò óæå îãðîìíûé çåëåíûé äðàêîí ïðèïîäíÿëñÿ íà çàäíèõ ëàïàõ, øèðîêèå êðûëüÿ ðàñïàõíóëèñü, ïàñòü îòêðûòà è ãîòîâà èçâåðãàòü ïëàìÿ. 

Îñòàòîê óðîêà ïðîëåòåë äëÿ Äðàêî íåçàìåòíî. 

***

Âòîðûì óðîêîì áûëè ×àðû. Ôëèòâèê çàìåòíî íåðâíè÷àë. 

Äàìáëäîð ïðåäóïðåäèë åãî, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ ìîæåò íàòâîðèòü áåä, è ïðîñèë áûòü ñ ìàëü÷èêîì ïîñòðîæå. Ñàì æå Ôëèòâèê ïðåäïî÷èòàë íå áóäèòü â Ñíåéïå çâåðÿ. 

Íà÷àëî óðîêà ïðîøëî ñïîêîéíî. Ñåâåðóñ âíîâü ñèäåë îäèí íà ïîñëåäíåì ðÿäó. Äðàêî ïîäîçðåâàë, ÷òî îí ÷òî-òî äåëàåò ïîä ïàðòîé, íî íå ìîã ñ óâåðåííîñòüþ ñêàçàòü ÷òî èìåííî. 

Êîãäà Ôëèòâèê íà÷àë îáúÿñíÿòü äåéñòâèå íîâîãî çàêëèíàíèÿ, Äðàêî îòêðûë ïîðòôåëü è âûòàùèë ó÷åáíèê, ïîïóòíî îáíàðóæèâ ðèñóíîê äðàêîíà. Îí áûë ïî÷òè ãîòîâ. Ðàáîòû îñòàâàëîñü íà äâå ìèíóòû. Äâå ìèíóòû ÷àðû áåç íåãî ïðîæèâóò. Äðàêî èçâëåê ïåðãàìåíò ñ ðèñóíêîì è ïîñìîòðåë íà äðàêîíà. 

Ïàñòü ïëîõî íàðèñîâàë. Êàê áóäòî äðàêîí íå îãîíü èçðûãàòü, à ïåñíè ïåòü ñîáðàëñÿ. Äðàêî ïîäàâèë ñìåøîê è ïðèðèñîâàë ê ïåðåäíèì ëàïàì àðôó. Äà, òàê çíà÷èòåëüíî ëó÷øå. Äðàêîí-áàðä! 

È ÷òî æå îí ïîåò? Äðàêî íà÷åðòèë íîòíûå ñòðî÷êè äëÿ áóäóùåé ïåñíè. Áóäåò ëè ÿðîñòíàÿ áîåâàÿ ïåñíü èëè ñåðåíàäà äëÿ ëþáèìîé äðàêîíèöû? 

- Ñåâåðóñ äàé ìíå ñâîé ïåðãàìåíò! – âíåçàïíî ðàçäàëñÿ ñçàäè ãîëîñ Ôëèòâèêà. Òàê ðåçêî îí çâó÷àë âïåðâûå. 

Ñåâåðóñ âûòàùèë èç-ïîä ïàðòû êóñîê ïåðãàìåíòà è ñ çàñòåí÷èâîé óëûáêîé ïåðåäàë åãî Ôëèòâèêó. 

Ïðîôåññîð âçÿë ëèñò è âíèìàòåëüíî íà íåãî ïîñìîòðåë. 

- Ñåâåðóñ, òû ñ÷èòàåøü, ñåé÷àñ ñàìîå âðåìÿ ñî÷èíÿòü ñòèõè? – ñóõî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ ó÷èòåëü. 

- Ýòî íå ñòèõè! – âîçìóòèëñÿ îñêîðáëåííûé â ëó÷øèõ ÷óâñòâàõ Ñåâåðóñ. 

Äðàêî çàõèõèêàë. Ñòèõè! Ãàäîñòü êàêàÿ! 

- Òîãäà ÷òî ýòî? Òî÷íî íå êîíñïåêò ñåãîäíÿøíåé ëåêöèè, ïîçâîëþ ñåáå çàìåòèòü! 

- Ïåñíÿ, – ñ çàñòåí÷èâûì âèäîì ïðèçíàëñÿ Ñåâåðóñ. – Èçâèíèòå. 

Òåêñò ïåñíè? ×åðò! Äðàêî áûñòðî ñóíóë ðèñóíîê ñ äðàêîíîì â ïîðòôåëü. Òåêñò ïåñíè! 

- Ñòèõè, ïåñíè, íåâàæíî. Èì íå ìåñòî íà ìîåì óðîêå. Ïÿòü áàëëîâ ñî Ñëèçåðèíà! – îáúÿâèë Ôëèòâèê. 

×åðò! Ó íèõ æå ïî÷òè íå îñòàëîñü áàëëîâ! Èõ íåëüçÿ òåðÿòü íè â êîåì ñëó÷àå. 

Ôëèòâèê ïðîäîëæèë óðîê. Äî Äðàêî íåîæèäàííî äîøëî, ÷òî îí ñîâåðøåííî íå ïðåäñòàâëÿåò, î ÷åì ãîâîðèò ó÷èòåëü. À äî êîíöà óðîêà çàêëèíàíèå íàäî îñâîèòü. ×åì æå îíè çàíèìàëèñü ñåãîäíÿ? Äðàêî íàêëîíèëñÿ ê ñîñåäó. 

- Ãðåã, à Ãðåã! – ïðîøåïòàë îí. 

- ×òî? - íåðâíî îòîçâàëñÿ òîò. Ãîéë ñïîñîáíîñòÿìè â ×àðàõ íå áëèñòàë è î÷åíü íå õîòåë ïðèâëåêàòü âíèìàíèå Ôëèòâèêà. 

- Ìîæíî ìíå ïîñìîòðåòü òâîé êîíñïåêò, Ãðåã? 

- ×òî? 

- Êîíñïåêò ñåãîäíÿøíåé ëåêöèè. Ïîæàëóéñòà... 

- Ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, áóäüòå ëþáåçíû, ïîâòîðèòå, ÷òî ÿ ñåé÷àñ ñêàçàë! – ðÿâêíóë Ôëèòâèê. 

Äðàêî ïîêðàñíåë. 

- ß... Èçâèíèòå, ñýð. – Òåïåðü ïîíÿòíî, êàê ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâîâàë Ñåâåðóñ ïàðó ìèíóò íàçàä. Äðàêî çàõîòåëîñü ïðîâàëèòüñÿ ñêâîçü çåìëþ. ×òî æå îí ñêàçàë? ×òî-òî ïî òåìå óðîêà, íàäî äóìàòü. Åñëè áû îí òîëüêî çíàë î ÷åì ñåãîäíÿøíèé óðîê. 

- Íåò? Â ýòîì ñëó÷àå íå ïîâåäàåòå ëè íàì, î ÷åì ÿ ãîâîðèë óæå ïî÷òè ïîë÷àñà? – È ÷åãî Ôëèòâèê ñåãîäíÿ íà ëþäåé êèäàåòñÿ? Ïðÿìî êàê Ñíåéï íà ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ. 

- Ïðîñòèòå, ÿ, ... ýòî ... çàäóìàëñÿ. – Èíòåðåñíî, åñëè îí ñïðÿ÷åòñÿ ïîä ïàðòîé, çàáóäåò ëè Ôëèòâèê î åãî ïðèñóòñòâèè? Âðÿä ëè. Äðàêî, îïóñòèë ãîëîâó è ïðèãîòîâèëñÿ ê íåèçáåæíîìó. 

- Åùå ïÿòü áàëëîâ ñî Ñëèçåðèíà! – îáúÿâèë Ôèëèâèê. 

Äåñÿòü áàëëîâ çà îäèí óðîê! Ñêîëüêî îñòàëîñü? Òðèäöàòü ñåìü? Êîøìàð! ×òî ñêàæåò ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï? Òóò Äðàêî âñïîìíèë, ÷òî Ñíåéï, â îáùåì - òî çäåñü. Îí ïîñìîòðåë íà Ñåâåðóñà. Èõ âçãëÿäû âñòðåòèëèñü. Ñåâåðóñ óíûëî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè. Íè÷åãî íå ñêàæåøü, îáà õîðîøè. 


End file.
